


Stronger Together

by Cyan (vehicroids)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Character Death, Fairy Tale Retellings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vehicroids/pseuds/Cyan
Summary: Out of all the women Jack could have picked at that ball, his sights were set on one of the guards: Gabriel Reyes. Gabriel would have done anything to keep Jack safe. How far would he go?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for [The R76 Reverse Bang](https://reaper76bigbang.tumblr.com/), based on art by [Save](https://twitter.com/savegalkissy/status/1149434225910829056)
> 
> Posting a chapter every couple of days until it's done! :D

The grand hall had been completely transformed. In the middle of the banquet table sat an ice sculpture of a swan, beautiful, majestic and everything the crown prince was not. The chandelier on the ceiling cast a bright, warm light. To Jack, it felt more like a spotlight.

The tables had been decorated with pretty flowers he did not know the name of. Nor did he care much. Jack assumed he was to offer them to the ladies and princesses who had come to the ball, but he didn't want to. Really, he didn't want any of this, but he complied.

Jack had been wrangled into deep blue finery, his hair perfectly coiffed, and wearing more perfume than a rose garden. He pulled on his collar, the scratchy fabric irritating against his skin. He was slow roasting in an oven made of human bodies, but he could not remove clothing. His comfort didn't matter, not as long as he looked the part. He stood tall and proud, despite the urge to shrink within himself.

He didn't mind social events; he'd been attending them since he was born. He was used to being the centre of attention, especially as the only heir to the throne, and he was used to constantly having to pretend to care about relatives and people he had never met. What he wasn't used to was a ball thrown for him; or more specifically, to find a wife. His parents didn't know that he would never find a girl he liked. No one knew that there was no girl out there for Jack except for Jack himself.

His goal for the night: find a girl he could at least be friends with - hopefully one who wanted someone who wasn't Jack - and could spend the rest of his life living with her. They'd have a marriage devoid of romantic love, but he could love her as a friend. He raked his fingers through his hair. No girl wanted that. Jack didn't want that either.

"Jack!"

He jumped, before a hand touched his shoulder. His mother stood beside him, worry etched on her face. She ran her fingers in his hair, fixing the mess he had made. She tried a warm smile, but Jack couldn't smile back at her. When this only made her worry more, Jack grimaced what he thought was a smile.

"Why are you pulling that face?" she asked.

Jack couldn't explain it. Even if he tried, she would just be disappointed - or worse. He could lie. He could lie for the rest of his life if he had to. He shook his head.

"I'm fine," he said.

She brightened up, but worry still touched her features. "Then go and mingle!"

She all but pushed him into the crowd. Jack wanted to argue, but he didn't. He knew better. Instead, he found himself faced with a woman about his age. Her sleek dark hair cascaded down her back, her painted lips quirked upwards into a smile. She smelled sweet, almost suffocatingly so. She was undeniably beautiful, yet Jack still felt nothing. He needed to try.

She was nice enough. She had a nice laugh and a witty sense of humour. She was a princess, the only heir to her kingdom. She was kind too, but with enough bite to keep Jack on his toes. He could see them being friends at least, but not much else. Not for the moment, he told himself.

Jack held out his hand and offered her a dance, which she was more than happy to take. This could be it, he told himself. This could be the girl he spends the rest of his life with.

He doubted it, but be would try.

Jack was careful on the dancefloor. All he could think about was his dance instructor - who doubled as the captain of the guard. The man was wider and taller than a door frame. His voice boomed, echoing through Jack's whole body like an earthquake. He would never forget how to waltz again.

Jack tried to fall into a rhythm with the young woman, but he was slightly too slow. Or was she too fast? Their steps fell out of place: where he took one step, she took a completely different one. He tried to keep up with her, but he couldn't. She tried to keep up with him, but they nearly tripped over their own feet.

After the song, Jack made some pathetic excuse and left her. The only person Jack was lying to was himself: he couldn't go through with this. He all but ran out of the main hall, out into the courtyard. The moment the cold air hit his face, he sighed in relief. The sun had long set, leaving only the moon looking down at him, accompanied by bright stars. Jack had never been so glad for the darkness and peace. He promise himself he would go back soon, that this was only a break.

Jack took a slow walk in the courtyard. In late winter, there wasn't much to see. By spring, the garden would be in full bloom, and colour would return once more. For now, it was a barren wasteland. Much like Jack's love life. He could laugh at the irony if he didn't feel so pathetic.

Jack sat down on a bench, his head in his hands as he groaned. He was an idiot and a terrible excuse for a prince. He was supposed to find a suitor for the kingdom, not for himself. He could rule alone, but when it came to an heir, there would be no one. He couldn't let that happen, even if a part of him didn't care.

"Halt!"

Jack froze in place, before realising it was only one of the guards. He sighed in relief before standing, but when he did, he felt something dig into his back. With an exasperated breath, he held up his hands.

"State your business."

"I am His Royal Highness, Jack Morrison the Third," he said. "I'm not an intruder."

"Oh. Right. My apologies, your highness," the guard mumbled, before sheathing his sword.

Jack turned on his heel to meet his assailant. In the dim light, Jack could make out the guard's silhouette. He was about Jack's height, if not a touch smaller. He didn't appear especially muscular; Jack thought all guards were twice the size of him. Clearly, he was wrong.

"What's your name?" Jack asked. The guard stood up straighter.

"Gabriel Reyes of the Reinhardt brigade."

Jack nodded. Captain Reinhardt was a man of many talents. He could crush his enemies in both combat and dance - it was truly impressive. He was a little too friendly, but Jack had grown used to him. Compared to him, Gabriel looked like a twig.

"Shouldn't you be in the great hall?" Gabriel asked, turning his head to the building.

"I needed some air," Jack said.

"Yeah, I'd imagine you're too popular for your own good."

Jack laughed, but Gabriel was wrong: women did not find disinterest attractive. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"You'd be surprised how little interest women have in me," Jack shrugged.

"What could they possibly not like about you?" Gabriel asked.

Jack sucked in his breath. "I'm not a good dancer, for starters."

"A prince who can't dance? Oh no, what will we do?" Gabriel snorted. "You can't be that bad. C'mon, show me what you've got."

Gabriel held out his hands, and Jack didn't think he was serious. He'd just tried to kill him! He beckoned Jack closer, and though reluctant, he took Gabriel's hand and put a hand on his waist. Gabriel laced his arm around his shoulder and stepped far closer than Jack expected. Gabriel smelled of musk and dirt, and Jack held back a shudder. This was all a joke. Jack shouldn't focus on the warmth of his body, or the roughness of his hand.

Jack could faintly hear the music from the main hall - just enough to keep to a waltz. Gabriel moved with him in sync, despite the darkness. Jack tried to focus only on his own steps, but his mind had other ideas.

He could see some of Gabriel's features, like the shortness of his hair and the hair on his face. Gabriel's eyes looked bright, two guiding starts in his dark night. The man stole Jack's breath away. He pulled himself away with a gentle gasp, one he hoped Gabriel didn't hear.

"You're just a good dancer," Jack mumbled.

"Nope, never danced a day in my life," Gabriel said, and Jack could hear the proud smile in his voice. "Now get back in there and sweep some princesses off their feet. You've got nothing to worry about, your highness."

Jack nodded, his throat dry, before going back to the dance hall. Even though he had come into the blinding light of the indoors, the whole room felt dimmer than ever. He looked around at the beautiful young ladies that surrounded him, but he had no interest in dancing with anyone. One of the girls approached him for a dance, but he refused. He didn't want to dance with anyone but Gabriel, and this was a problem.

In a way, the ball had been a success: Jack had found someone he was interested in. In the same sense, that also made it a catastrophic failure.

\--

All Jack could think of for a week was Gabriel. He thought of those calloused hands holding his, imagined them touching his face. He didn't even know what Gabriel looked like, not really, but it didn't stop his mind from wandering. Especially at inappropriate moments.

Jack had to meet him again, but only as closure. This was the best way to rid himself of thoughts. In the light of day, Gabriel could be ugly. Jack hoped so, otherwise he was fated to this crush for a while.

His father had nudged him after the party with a knowing grin.

"I see you found someone you like," he said.

Jack felt his blood run cold. "I don't know what you mean."

"Amari's daughter. Princess Ana, is it?"

Jack held back his relief. He closed his eyes for a brief moment before smiling. Of course no one was going to know about Gabriel. No one else was around that night. If they were, there was no way anyone would see it as anything but Gabriel teaching him to dance. Jack had nothing to worry about.

"Yeah, she's nice," Jack said.

Nice. Jack knew nothing else about her other than her appearance. While they had talked that night, it wasn't nearly enough to know her. Her interests were also elsewhere - for Jack's predicament, she was perfect.

But Jack could never love her, not like she deserved. It didn't seem fair to trap her with him.

With every guard Jack saw, he wondered if that was Gabriel. They were all too small, too big, too much hair, too little beard. It wasn't as if Jack had a very good view of the man, but he knew enough. He felt like a prince looking for the love he'd found at the ball with only a shoe as a clue. That was a ridiculous thought, along with every other stupid thought Jack had.

He had considered going to the guards' barracks and simply asking about Gabriel, but he wasn't sure what that would accomplish. He would look like a stalker, and he wouldn't know how to explain it if Reinhardt asked why. He only wanted to see the face of the man he had danced with that night - that was already too much.

It shouldn't have meant anything to him, because it meant nothing to Gabriel. It was to test Jack's dance skills, nothing more. Yet his heart was young and foolish, and it knew what it wanted. Jack shouldn't follow his heart, but he couldn't help himself. He tried to push out the thought, but it kept creeping back. Jack was doomed.

The seasons shifted. The flowers in the garden had begun to bud and in a couple of weeks, the courtyard would be full of colour. Walking through it was a strange feeling, like he expected the flowers to come to life around him. He took one of the buds between his fingers; a blue rosebud. They were his father's favourite, specially commissioned by a florist. Jack's father was a strange man, but he could appreciate the eccentricities of the king.

One of the flowers had bloomed: a single poppy poking from the flower beds. He was about to touch it when he heard footsteps. Jack stood from his crouching position and looked out the corner of his eye. It was one of the guards, singing to himself as he walked.

"I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream," the guard sang quietly.

Jack knew that voice. He turned around - short hair and a beard. With a smile, he took a chance.

"I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar, a gleam," Jack sang with him.

The guard stopped. He looked at Jack, wide eyed. Jack wanted to run. He'd embarrassed himself - there was no way this was Gabriel. Yes, he had a beard and short hair, but what were the chances? The guard smiled back at Jack, and his worries melted into the flower beds.

"Serenading me, your highness?" Gabriel asked.

"I thought it was fitting."

It was. When he closed his eyes, he could still see the gleam of Gabriel's eyes, brighter than any star he'd ever seen. Jack had to force the memory from his brain before his heart leapt again. Gabriel scoffed, shaking his head.

"Tell me Gabriel, how long have you been a guard for?" Jack asked.

"A handful of months," Gabriel said.

"Then you've never seen the garden in full bloom. Trust me, it's beautiful - we have flowers from every corner of the kingdom," he said, gesturing around the garden.

Gabriel looked around, before his eyes settled on the poppy. "Looks like things are already starting to grow."

Jack laughed gently, looking down at the flower. While it was a weed in this garden, it was too pretty to pluck from its bed. He would leave it where it was for now, until the gardener pulled it out.

"This is nothing. Maybe when the flowers are in full bloom, we could take a walk together," Jack said.

Realisation slapped him in the face. That sounded like a date, the kind of activity he was supposed to do with someone he would someday want to marry. He looked at Gabriel again and his heart skipped a beat, before looking off to the side. Stupid, stupid Jack. His heart was in his throat.

"Oh, your highness, you really are trying to make me swoon," Gabriel said with a hand to his forehead. "But yeah, sure. It's still work as long as I class it as protecting you."

"Excellent, then it's a deal."

Gabriel gave him a curt nod, before carrying on with his walk. Jack put his hand to his chest and he could feel the thump. At this rate, his heart may crack through his ribs.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel was an idiot.

He kept a cool, rational head at all times: this was a quality every guard needed. Every decision he made was carefully planned and thought out, right down to his choice to join the guards. There were some choices that he made that weren't quite so rational, like the decision to flirt with the crown prince, the sole heir to the throne, the one man in the whole kingdom Gabriel should not flirt with.

He'd heard all about the prince before meeting him. Jack was a serious man, a hardworking man, one that would make his country proud when the time came. He was intelligent but kind of an ass - to the rest of the guards, he was a huge ass. It was a shame he didn't have much of an ass to begin with.

Gabriel could slap himself. It was hardly appropriate to think of Jack like that; he was quite a few steps higher than him on the social ladder. But it was hard not to admire him, even from afar. His hair was sunshine, his eyes were the sky, and Gabriel could fall into the heaven of his arms. Jack was something else.

That night of the ball, Gabriel never expected to meet Jack. He expected a wedding to be announced within the next week, with every woman in the kingdom heartbroken bar his future wife. The announcement didn't happen. Even a month later, it still hadn't happened. Rumours were whispered between citizens and guards that the prince swung for another team, or he already had a lower class lady he loved.

A small part of Gabriel was deluding himself: Jack didn't want a princess because he wanted Gabriel. He could laugh at himself for that, and he did so quite frequently. He was being ridiculous. How else could he explain that look in his eyes when he saw Gabriel, that look of  _ I've finally found you _ ? Gabriel was being stupid and hopeful, but he couldn't stop himself: he didn't want to stop daydreaming.

He was mostly assigned the night shift, but he occasionally saw Jack in the day. He never noticed Gabriel - Jack was never alone. He walked with advisors, his parents, foreign dignitaries that Gabriel didn't recognise. Gabriel pretended not to notice him either. He focused on his own duties and constantly kept an eye out for trouble. He hoped that with proximity to Jack, the crush would fade. Maybe he could ask to change post, but then he would have to explain why. There was nothing worse than Reinhardt pulling him into a bone-crushing hug and rambling about young love. Gabriel would rather suffer in silence and from a distance.

The seasons began to shift, late winter shifting to early spring. The rain had almost stopped, with the nights feeling less bitterly cold. Gabriel could stand without shivering and without being wrapped in too many layers. It was still cold, and Gabriel would have preferred the warmth of his bed, but it was becoming bearable.

The nights were quiet. The only sound was from other guards shuffling around, or the occasional rustle of animals in the trees. The kingdom was at peace, there was no use for night guards. Gabriel wasn't complaining however; it paid more than the day shift, and it was far easier.

Guard work paid well enough - it paid more than a lot of jobs due to the nature of the work. Gabriel had no intention of dying, nor did he have any intention of letting the royal family die. He was content with what he had, but if the opportunity to make more money came up, he wasn't going to say no. That was why he volunteered for the night shift.

His job was to patrol the courtyard. He doubted anyone would break in through here, and it was clear he wasn't the only one who thought that as he guarded alone. If it wasn't for the darkness, he would have brought a book or something to pass the time. After a couple of hours, the night shift grew a little tedious.

A figure walked by him, and Gabriel stopped. He grabbed the hilt of his sword and was about to unsheath it when the figure stopped. They held their hands up.

"Stop! I am his highness," he said.

"... right, my apologies, your highness," Gabriel said.

The man made a grunt of acknowledgement before carrying on with his walk. Gabriel was surprised Jack didn't stay and talk, but then again, he may not have recognised Gabriel. He shrugged it off. It was quite late for Jack to be wandering around, but he may not have been able to sleep. With the responsibilities of royalty, Jack would likely struggle to get any kind of rest. Gabriel knew he would struggle in his place as well.

Jack's voice was gruffer than usual, perhaps even groggy. He could have been coming down with a cold. It could have been Gabriel's imagination.  _ It could have been someone pretending to be Jack _ . Gabriel tried to toss away the idea - he wasn't so stupid that a lookalike would fool him. Was he?

The way Jack was taking wasn't the way to the entrance of the castle. As much as Gabriel tried to fight instincts, they kept telling him to follow. Gabriel couldn't leave his post, but what if his gut was right? If it was right and he left it, he would be hung, but if he was wrong and he left his post, well… Either way, Gabriel was dead. He may as well check it out. If he was quick, no one would know he was gone.

He followed where he thought Jack went, but there was nowhere he could have gone. There was a rush of warmth as he walked by, and he stopped. One of the windows was open - or rather, broken open. Gabriel's gut was twisting inside him. He slid into the window, his shoes crunching against broken glass inside the room. He looked around his surroundings, but he couldn't see much of anything.

Gabriel could make out the shimmer of unfamiliar armour, shining against the full moon. He heard a blade being unsheathed, and that was it. Gabriel threw himself at the man, pushing them both to the floor with a thud. The blade landed with a clang, and he heard a sharp gasp. The man underneath groaned, but Gabriel wasn't budging. He twisted the assailant's arm behind his back.

"Who the hell are you?" Gabriel hissed.

"Gabriel?"

He looked up to the source of the voice, but couldn't make out a face. He recognised the voice and realised where he was - Jack's room. His hunch was right. The royal family was in danger. The man tried to break free or grab his sword, Gabriel wasn't sure which. He stayed put on the man's back.

"I found this guy skulking around pretending to be you," he said. "Get out of here your highness, you're not safe."

Jack shuffled out of bed and ran out the room, calling for guards. Gabriel didn't let go. He would face consequences for leaving his post, he knew that, but he could also rest easy knowing he had saved the prince. Not bad for a man who found the night shift boring.

Guards came in and apprehended the assailant, and Gabriel was told to get back to the barracks by one of the guards. As soon as he returned to the barracks, Reinhardt was waiting for him with a deep set frown. Gabriel didn't know how to react. It was hard to gain Reinhardt's disappointment, but apparently not hard enough for Gabriel. He took a breath then walked over to him. Before Reinhardt could say anything, Gabriel opened his mouth.

"I left my post and I know that, but I thought someone was breaking in, and they did. What did you want me to do? Scream and wake up the whole castle?" Gabriel asked.

"That is exactly what you should have done!" Reinhardt said. "Even if it was just a gut feeling, we must work together."

"And if I made the wrong call, I could be waking the royal family for nothing," he said.

Reinhardt shook his head. "It is never nothing. Not now."

Not now. Gabriel didn't know what that meant, but he never got the chance to ask. Someone behind them cleared their throat, and both turned around. Jack stood there, his hands behind his back.

"I must thank you, Gabriel. Without you, well… I'm not sure what would have happened." Jack turned to Reinhardt. "I must apologise for the trouble this caused you, Captain."

"No no! There is no trouble!" the larger man threw his arm around him.

For a moment, all three of them forgot what Jack was. When the memory came back, Jack wiggled free from his grip. Like Reinhardt cared much for ranks anyway.

"Would you mind giving us a minute? You can go back to yelling at him afterwards," Jack said.

"Of course!" Reinhardt beamed at him.

Gabriel didn't relish the thought of being yelled at for doing the right thing again, but he said nothing. Jack started walking and beckoned for Gabriel to follow. Against his better judgement, he followed. After all, a prince did have more authority over him than the captain of the guard. He looked over his shoulder at Reinhardt, who was still frowning at him. Oh, Gabriel was in so much trouble.

The walk was silent, agonisingly so. Gabriel kept looking at Jack, trying to get a glimpse of his thoughts. His expression was stony and cold as he stared straight ahead. Gabriel wasn't the type to love conversation, but uncomfortable silence lived up to its description. He wanted to grab Jack and shake conversation out of him. Luckily for him, Jack stopped.

"Gabriel, I owe you my life," he said. "This isn't the first time someone has broken into my room, and I know it won't be the last. This time was a close call."

"What are you talking about?" Gabriel asked.

He felt more uneasy than before, but a lack of sleep wouldn't be helping him. Jack looked off to the rising sun, exhaling softly. He closed his eyes.

"House Lacroix want the throne," he finally admitted. "The only thing that stands between them and the throne is me. My father is dying, and I know he doesn't have long left."

Gabriel shifted uncomfortably. He glanced around and realised they were alone. How many people knew about this? Did Reinhardt know? He had to. Gabriel had no idea what to say.

"Shouldn't you have someone watching you?" Gabriel asked.

"I'm not a child," Jack sighed. "I'm sick of being looked after. I would rather learn to protect myself."

Gabriel could understand that. As the youngest child, he never liked the idea of being protected. He wasn't made of fine China, he was made of the same stuff as his siblings. When the opportunity to learn how to fight came up, Gabriel took it. When the chance to wield a sword came along, he took that as well. Now standing as a guard before the prince, he didn't regret any of it.

"Tell you what. I'll help you train to defend yourself if you want," Gabriel said.

"I take it you want something in return, such as a pay rise?" Jack arched an eyebrow.

"Not what I was aiming for, but I'd be an idiot to say no," he said with a shrug. "Also, you need more security, at least for now."

Jack chuckled, the worry melting from his face for a moment. He nodded, before holding out his hand.

"It's a deal. I'll hire more guards temporarily while you help me train."

Gabriel took his hand. "Of course, your highness."

***

Jack had no idea what to wear for training. Certainly not his best clothes: they could rip in combat. He eventually found an old tunic he hadn't worn in a year - to his surprise, it fit - and a pair of pants that may have had a tiny hole in the seam. He felt like a pauper as he tugged on his clothes and looked in the mirror.

He wondered what his parents would think of this, and he knew they probably wouldn't approve. A prince was supposed to look good, not become scarred in combat. To Jack, battle scars looked better than perfection; men respected a man who could fight, and women loved scars. He would rather learn to fight for himself and his kingdom than to remain as helpless as his parents wanted him to be.

Jack moved quickly across the courtyard in the early morning sun. He found himself at the dusty training grounds, where Gabriel was waiting for him with a sword in his hand. He threw it to Jack, who panicked and let it fall to the floor with a clatter. Jack looked down. It was a wooden sword, barely more than a stick. Gabriel laughed.

"If you're scared of wood, then I'm not sure training is for you, your highness," Gabriel said.

"Jack." He bent down and picked up the sword. "My name is Jack. For training, I'm not royalty. Treat me as you would treat anyone else of your stature."

"If I did that, I'd have to punch you for that condescending tone."

"Oh. I apologise, Gabriel," Jack mumbled.

Gabriel walked over and patted his shoulder. "Don't worry about it, but that's your only warning. Show me your stance."

Jack didn't know what he had signed up for, and he was regretting it a little. He didn't want to get punched in the face, but that was what he got for wanting to be one of the guys. He would need to be better prepared. Jack stood with his sword point out, his feet parallel, and Gabriel whistled. For a moment, Jack thought the man was proud, until a foot knocked him to the ground.

"That's the weakest starting pose I've ever seen" Gabriel said, a hand on his hip. "Keep standing like that, and even a kid could knock you over."

Jack groaned. He was pretty sure he landed on a rock. His body was already sore, and they hadn't even started. Gabriel held out his hand and helped Jack up to his feet.

"This is gonna be a long day," Gabriel sighed, shaking his head.

Gabriel put his hands on Jack's shoulders as he moved his legs with his feet. He nudged Jack's feet into position, before reaching around and grabbing Jack's hands. The touch startled him, almost dropping the wooden sword, before Gabriel shifted his grip.

"You're stubborn," Gabriel grumbled.

"I've heard that before," he said with a chuckle.

He wasn't so sure that was a good trait for a prince. Gabriel grabbed a wooden sword he had left discarded on the floor, before standing in front of Jack. There was an intensity in those brown eyes Jack had never seen before - determination perhaps. He couldn't help but admire it.

Gabriel took his chance. He swung his sword over both their heads, and Jack tried to block it with his sword. The swords collided with a clack. Jack struggled to hold his sword up, his arms shaking under the pressure. Gabriel finally released him.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I've seen flowers stronger than you, and with more focus," Gabriel said, frowning.

"Don't give up on me yet," Jack said. "I want to do this."

Gabriel gave him a small, almost pitying smile. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Jack thought he was ready. He had seen the guards practice, he knew what he was in for. Except he didn't: the guards made it look easy. With every swing, his body groaned in protest. Every shout from Gabriel made him more and more irritable. His determination wasn't going to let him give up - but that likely was his stubbornness speaking.

By the end of the morning, Jack wanted to lay face down in the dirt. His lungs were heaving, gasping for air as he wiped away the hair sticking to his forehead. He bent over, and Gabriel put a hand on his back.

"Same time tomorrow?"

Jack could hear the cheek in his tone. He considered saying screw it, leave it, let himself be protected, but Jack wasn't that kind of man. He stood up straight - as straight as he could manage - and smiled.

"Of course. See you in the morning."

He turned around and made a slow walk back to the castle and back to his regular duties. Back to books and politics, back to normal. He felt a little relieved to get back. He was hot. He was sweating.

But he had never felt more alive.

This became his morning routine. He dressed in old clothes and met Gabriel; he was getting used to catching the wooden sword. He still fumbled, but he would get there. That was what he was hoping for.

He could swing a sword decently (or really, well enough for Gabriel to stop mocking him). He could pick himself up from the floor. He could hold Gabriel back, no matter how feebly. It wasn't enough - it took no effort at all for Gabriel to knock him off his feet.

Looking up at him from the floor, it was clear where Gabriel's name sake came from. The morning sun shined behind Gabriel like a holy glow, like the angel he was named after. He reached down with an amused smile, but Jack didn't take his hand. He was frozen in front of this angel. Gabriel clicked his fingers in front of Jack's face.

"I know I'm handsome, but if you could try to focus, it would make my day," he said.

Jack blinked, before taking his hand and standing himself up, dusting off his clothes and inappropriate thoughts. Gabriel was his mentor, his friend: he shouldn't want him as much as he did. He didn't get much chance to think about it before Gabriel was back, sword in hand.

The best thing about training was that Jack didn't get a chance to think about anything else. He didn't think of politics or the assassins sent to kill him. Jack didn't care about the future, either. His mind was instead trained on Gabriel, with his thoughts stuck on the techniques he had learned. Nothing else mattered, nothing but Gabriel. All he heard was wood against wood, Gabriel's commands, and their feet shuffling against the dirt. It was strange to call this freedom, but that was exactly how it felt.

Jack came out of every session sweating, exhausted, but he felt good. Every day ended the same; they shook hands and patted ways. Back to being a prince and a guard until the morning, when they were two equals. Jack wished they could always be equals, but that couldn't happen.

They had grown comfortable with each other and would rest together under one of the trees. For the most part, it was Jack trying to cool down from training, but they talked as well. It was nice to talk to someone about something that wasn't business or politics. Gabriel cared about Jack as a person, not an extension of the royal family.

"How are things going anyway?" Gabriel asked.

Jack grimaced. "What do you mean?"

"Well, no one's been trying to slit your throat again or something, right?"

Jack looked away, massaging the back of his neck. "There have been attempts."

Chefs had been forced to test food in front of him to ensure it wasn't poisoned. He had guards watching the door and the window every night. He was safe, but with so many people around, he didn't feel it. All he could of think at night were the people that wanted him dead, that one slip could end with a bladed to the heart. Jack didn't want to worry Gabriel with any of this, and simply didn't tell him.

"God," Gabriel sighed. "So it's getting worse."

"No!" Jack said, raising his hands defensively.

It was. Jack wasn't supposed to mention it to anyone, and he didn't want to talk about it. Unfortunately for him, Gabriel wasn't giving him a choice. That man could charm any information from him.

"Dammit Jack, why didn't you say something?" he asked.

"Why do you think I want to keep training? I can't rely on others forever."

This was what guards were paid for, but what about if Jack was alone? What if he was attacked in the middle of the night? Those what ifs were too much. Jack didn't want to die.

"Let me help you," Gabriel said, and Jack frowned.

"How? I'm not sure what you could do."

Gabriel huffed and squeezed his eyes shut. Then he put a hand on Jack's arm.

"I don't know. But I wanna help keep you safe."

Jack put a hand on Gabriel's. "Thank you. That does mean a lot to me."

Jack believed him. He wasn't sure why, but he trusted Gabriel's words completely. Jack smiled at him before letting go.

"Now come on, let me kick your ass," Gabriel said.

This time might be different. But it wasn't - it still ended with Jack's ass thoroughly kicked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /casually changes chapter numbers bc I miscounted
> 
> Bug me on [Tumblr](http://vehicroids.tumblr.com) || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/vehicroids)
> 
> Follow my artist on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/savegalkissy)


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel didn't know what to do. He knew Jack was in trouble; prince or not, Jack was his friend. If it was only one enemy, such as the man from that night, that would have been fine. It wasn't just one enemy, and it certainly wasn't fine. He could see it in Jack's eyes how tired he was, and how he kept pushing himself. Before long, he would collapse from exhaustion. The burden shouldn't be on him.

He sat alone at the local tavern the guards frequented. Gabriel took the spot closest to the fire, closer to the warmth. He took a gulp of his beer, watching the others around him. All he could hear was Reinhardt shouting about old war stories while the other men toasted in his name. Reinhardt was a good man, Gabriel would agree, but he sometimes wished the man came with some kind of gag.

His intention was to drink one beer - maybe two, it had been a long day - then retire for the night. A conversation between two people on the table behind him caught his ear.

"You ever heard 'bout the story of the forest fairy?" one asked. "Hear she grants any wish a man could want - for a price."

Any wish? Gabriel scoffed at the idea. He didn't have anything he would wish for; he would rather work hard and achieve it. Yet a part of him dwelled on it like it was important. He kept listening to the conversation, drink in hand.

"What a load of rubbish," the other one said.

"Sure, it might be, but wouldn't that be nice?" he chuckled. "Course, I ain't got a clue what price she asks for."

"She's probably a nasty old cow and would asks for your firstborn!"

"Course not! I hear one fella had to kill his own brother for power. It's all real subjective."

Subjective? It sounded brutal to Gabriel. He couldn't think of anything he would want so badly. His mind flashed to Jack, but he drowned that thought with beer.

The legend of the forest fairy wasn't new; she had been a creation since Gabriel was a child. In the deepest part of the forest lay a waterfall where she dwelled, and it was said she could only be found if she wanted to be found. Gabriel had never heard of anyone meeting her - magic wasn't real. The nagging thought came back like a headache.

He shouldn't even consider it. Magic wasn't real, and fairies certainly weren't real. Those were only tales told to children, and Gabriel was too old for them 

He could rationalise it as much as he wanted, but it didn't stop him wondering about the fairy. If she was real, maybe she was the answer to his problems. Maybe she would cause more problems. One more problem for Gabriel was one less problem for Jack, right? No, this was stupid. He finished his beer and went to bed; he had training with Jack in the morning.

The next morning, Jack looked more worn out than ever. He could just about hold himself up, never mind hold the wooden stick. Gabriel sat him down, sitting with him.

"Why didn't you cancel?" Gabriel asked.

"I'm fine," Jack insisted. He tried to get up, but Gabriel pulled him back down.

"Sit. Have you been sleeping, or have you been up all night worrying about a guy's blade in your throat?"

Jack didn't answer. That was enough for Gabriel. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, before standing up.

"Alright, that's it. Go to bed," Gabriel said. "No arguments. You're exhausted, and if you can't fight now, you won't be able to when it matters."

"I can't let you protect me forever."

"My job is to protect you, Jack. Don't worry about that when you have enough to worry about."

Gabriel held out his hand for Jack to take. He hesitated before grabbing it and helping himself up. Jack was stronger than either of them knew, but humans had their limits. Jack had hit his limit a while ago, and there was no shame in that. He walked Jack back to the castle and his thoughts wandered once again.

_ My job is to protect you _ . Gabriel wasn't lying when he said that. He looked at Jack, with his shoulders slumped and bags under his eyes. Gabriel wasn't doing a good job of protecting him. He frowned to himself - was he really strong enough to be a guard when he couldn't protect the prince?

He took Jack to his room and bid him a good day before taking a slow walk back. He was a fool for considering it again. Gabriel didn't have anything to lose but his own life: no money, no children, no spouse. The fairy wouldn't want anything from him when he had nothing to offer. It didn't hurt to try. Trying was stupid, but…

He returned to the barracks, but stopped. He didn't want to go inside. He looked at the entrance to the keep - was he really considering it? Gabriel started walking, and he kept going until he reached the city. If he kept going, he would come out into the woods. Gabriel kept going, and when he reached the forest, he stopped.

Gabriel could turn back now and claim he went for a long walk, but he didn't want to stop now, not if there was a chance to become more powerful. He kept going through the thick, tall trees. He didn't know where he was going. He could hear birds singing overhead in alert, before flying away. The air was thick with bugs that Gabriel tried to swat away, but to no avail. He kept his mouth shut as he walked.

The tree branches swayed, bending to him. Gabriel almost felt welcomed into the forest and for a moment, he believed in the fairy before pushing off the thought. She wasn't real. This was his way of proving she wasn't real. That was what Gabriel would keep telling himself.

He heard rushing water ahead, and his hope was renewed. Gabriel ran towards where he thought the sound was coming from, excitement rising in his heart. He ran past bushes and animals, past patches of daisies and snapdragons as he prayed for a miracle. When he arrived, there was nothing. No animals and no fairy - only the rush of a waterfall pouring into a river.

Gabriel sat down at the bank, defeated. Fine, he should've seen that one coming. He leaned his elbows on his legs, hunched over. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He would rest here before going back; with any luck, he would get back to his post that evening before anyone noticed he was gone.

"Giving up so soon, are we?"

Gabriel jumped, almost slipping straight into the water. He scrambled to turn around. Behind him stood an older woman with an angular face and short red hair. Her nails were long, almost claw-like. She wore a violet tunic with light-coloured, long sleeves, along with dark pants. She watched Gabriel with amusement, arms folded. He stood up and examined her. She didn't look human, but she didn't look like a fairy either.

"What are you?" he asked.

"A lovely introduction," she said mockingly. "My name is Moira."

"I asked what you are, not who you are."

Her amused smile disappeared, replaced with a look of confusion. Bad move. Gabriel would get his throat ripped out if he wasn't careful. Then she laughed, a strange laugh that made him shudder.

"Why would I tell you when you don't even believe I exist?"

Gabriel swallowed. Moira put a hand on his face, the nails digging in just enough to make him aware of their point. He was going to die. Human or not, there was an aura about her he couldn't place. She dragged her nails against his cheek, leaving a sharp sting. He touched his face but to his relief, he wasn't bleeding.

"I am a fairy," she said.

"Bullshit."

The word came out before Gabriel could think about it. She scoffed.

"I take it you still don't believe me."

"I see a strange lady by a waterfall and I think more evil witch than a good fairy," Gabriel said.

"I'm not good or evil, Gabriel - I am as I am. If you choose not to believe me, that's your business, and I will leave you to it."

Moira turned around, and behind her back sat a pair of red translucent wings. They fluttered idly in the breeze while she walked away. Moira had to be the real thing. Gabriel reached out to grab her, but stopped short of brushing his fingers against her arm.

"Wait. I'm sorry, okay? I believe you," he said.

She turned around slowly with a hand on her hip. "Do you?"

Gabriel nodded. It was hard to disprove the existence of something right in front of him, even if he wanted to. He swallowed dryly; what was he doing? The corner of Moira's mouth turned upwards.

"Wait, how do you know who I am or anything about me?"

"You wear your heart on your sleeve, Gabriel. Nothing about you is secret." She circled around him slowly. "I know why you're here, as well."

She was bluffing, she had to be. Moira raised one of her hands, pressing one of her nails to the centre of his chest.

"It involves the crown prince, Jack," she said.

Gabriel froze. It was no secret that he and the prince had gotten close and had become a talking point for the guards. It wasn't unreasonable that word had spread to civilians. Rumours spread like a plague, even if Moira was all the way out in the woods. He steeled himself.

"His highness is…" A good man. Important. Special. Gabriel ignored his thoughts. "In danger. He needs more protection than I can give him right now, but I don't know if I'll ever be strong enough by myself."

Moira stopped, letting out a quiet  _ ah _ . She faced Gabriel and grabbed his hands. Her hands were long and cold, bone hidden within thin flesh. He wanted to slip his hand from hers.

"I can grant you as much strength as you need - for a price," she said.

"What do you want?"

Moira hummed in thought. "Strength for strength. How does that sound?"

If Gabriel was honest - confusing. Gabriel didn't have any strength to lose other than his muscles, but there would be no point taking that away. Gabriel definitely had nothing to lose. He squeezed Moira's hands and nodded.

"Sounds good," he said.

"Excellent. Then the deal is made."

Golden energy swirled with dark purple pooled from her hands, going up Gabriel's arms. He froze in place as the energy surrounded him and slowly seeped into him. Gabriel gasped and tightened his grip on her hands.

It burned, like pouring lava onto his skin and melting him down to bone. Every cell in his body screamed in agony and his body shook. Gabriel couldn't hold back a scream loud enough to make nearby birds fly in fear. It felt like everything inside him was rearranged, but when Gabriel looked down, nothing was different.

As quickly as the pain began, it was over. No pain, no discomfort - nothing. He released Moira, embarrassed.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"You could never hurt me, not even if you tried," she said.

Gabriel stared down at his hands. He didn't feel more powerful - he felt just the same as he always did. What a load of shit. Gabriel scoffed.

"So that's it? You did nothing to me."

Moira shook her head. "I wouldn't say that."

She produced a small shining object from her sleeve, but before Gabriel had a chance to react, it was plunged into his arm. Gabriel screamed as she pulled it back out, the object now glimmering with fresh blood: his blood. He held his arm, and something warm poured from between his fingers.

The pain subsided from agony to numbing pain, then nothing at all in seconds. He looked at his arm; there was a cut in his tunic where the blade struck, but his skin was mark free. He pulled at his skin, but felt nothing. He looked up at Moira, who was still holding the dagger.

"Stay away from me!"

He stepped back, but something felt wrong. Gabriel felt light, like moving on air, like he had no body. He stopped moving, and his body felt heavy. He fell to the floor, crushed by his own skin and bones and organs. He took quick, shallow breaths, looking down at himself. What happened to him? What was he?

Moira stepped closer, though she no longer had the dagger in her hand.

"Perfect, isn't it?" she smiled down at him. "Can you feel the power in your veins?"

"What did you do to me?" he asked between huffs.

"I've made you into the perfect soldier."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bug me on [Tumblr](http://vehicroids.tumblr.com) || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/vehicroids)
> 
> Also follow [Save](https://twitter.com/savegalkissy)


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriel hadn't come for training for two days. He hadn't been at his post for three. According to Reinhardt, a couple of guards had found him unconscious and barely breathing outside in the outskirts of town. He had a high fever, and has been asleep in bed ever since. No one had been able to wake Gabriel, not even Reinhardt.

Jack had been worried, to say the least. What had he been doing? He was sure Gabriel would wake soon, but that didn't help the worry. What if he died? Jack needed to stop thinking like that. He asked Reinhardt to let him know as soon as Gabriel woke up, but when he'd heard nothing by the fourth day, he'd had enough.

He passed the courtyard, and the flowers caught his eye. They had blossomed into a rainbow of colours, vibrant and alive. Jack remembered his promise to Gabriel: they would walk through the courtyard together when the flowers were in full bloom. While no one was looking, he picked one of the red camellias and rushed to the barracks.

Jack stopped at the door. He had been here before a thousand times, yet still did not know whether to knock or walk in. He decided to knock, hiding the flower behind his back. The door swung open and Reinhardt was there to greet him.

"Your highness!" he exclaimed with a voice loud enough to cause earthquakes. "I can guess what brings you here."

Jack nodded. "I'm afraid it's not exactly a social call. Where can I find him?"

"Right this way!"

The barracks were dark and smelled of musk and dirt; Jack fought the urge to cover his nose. He felt eyes on him as Reinhardt guided him. Everything had gone quiet, and he wasn't sure if it was out of respect or if they were waiting for something. Jack nodded in greeting as he passed, but gave them nothing else.

They arrived at one of the beds. Reinhardt gestured to the figure resting in the sheets, and Jack frowned. Gabriel was gripping the bed sheets tightly, groaning in his sleep. His brows were knitted in discomfort. Jack touched his arm, and his skin almost burned to the touch. He stepped back.

"I would like to say there is no need to worry, but…" Reinhardt trailed off, looking down at Gabriel.

"I understand." Jack didn't know how if he truly understood. "Do you mind if I have a minute alone with him?"

"Of course not! I will be near if you need anything, your highness."

Reinhardt left the room, and it fell to silence. He could hear vague shouts from the other men in the distance. Jack knelt down by his bed with a sigh. He reached to try and brush his hair out of his face, but decided against it. Despite the heat radiating from Gabriel's body, he wasn't sweating. Jack sighed.

"Hey. It's me. I don't know what the hell you did, but I hope you're okay, Gabriel." Jack placed the flower on Gabriel's chest. "You should see the flower beds. You know what? When you're awake, we can take a walk… What the fuck?"

As Jack spoke, the flower on Gabriel's chest wilted. Jack touched it gently, and it broke apart into dust. He scrambled to his feet and stepped away. What the hell was this? He took a step back, then another, then turned and ran. He didn't know what was happening to Gabriel, but he didn't want to watch it happen. He passed a confused Reinhardt, but he didn't tell him anything. He ran until he reached the sanctuary of the castle and felt only relief.

It was possible Jack imagined it - high stress situations warped the mind. He remembered picking the brightest of the camellias, and it certainly shouldn't have wilted like that. He took a deep breath. Gabriel was fine. His body did not kill flowers, and he was not dying. Jack was seeing things.

Five days since Gabriel had been found, Reinhardt found Jack. Gabriel was finally awake.

Jack was filled with relief. Gabriel was fine; he had worried for nothing. Of course Gabriel would be fine in the end. He had overworked himself to unconsciousness, that was all. It doesn't explain the flower, his brain reminded him. Jack had to remind himself over and over again that he was only seeing things, because if he thought otherwise, he didn't know what he would do.

The next morning, Jack waited for him at the training grounds. He sat in the dirt, but didn't know if Gabriel would show up. He owed Jack an explanation if nothing else. The early morning birds were tweeting, basking in the first rays of sun. A couple of guards were already awake and chatted as they made their way to their posts. Jack appreciated the early morning peace.

It was getting late, and Jack was losing hope that Gabriel would turn up. He stood and dusted dry dirt from his clothes. That was when he heard footsteps pounding down the path, calling his name. He turned around and there was Gabriel.

"Hey," Gabriel huffed. "Sorry about my absence. I'm sure you've heard what happened."

"Why the hell were you out cold?" Jack asked.

Gabriel grimaced. "I went for a walk because I felt sick. Next thing I know, I'm awake in bed and it's almost a week later."

Jack was glad Gabriel was okay. He patted his shoulder - it didn't burn to touch any more - and gave him a reassuring smile.

"What do you say we skip training today and take a walk together?" Jack asked, and Gabriel sighed in relief.

"Thank God. I'm happy with that."

Jack laughed, before leading the way to the courtyard. He had grown used to servants they passed whispering behind their backs. At this point it only amused Jack; people were free to make up whatever they liked. He was long past caring.

Full of life, the flower gardens felt endless. There was a field of daffodils swaying in a gentle breeze, sat by the bed of camellias and gardenias. Gabriel approached the camellias and opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. He looked over at Jack.

"You weren't kidding about this place," he said, standing up straight. "So tell me. What's your favourite flower?"

"You have a favourite?" Jack asked.

"You don't? I like nasturtium flowers, but hell, I'm partial to viscarias as well," he shrugged. "What can I say? I like flowers."

Jack chuckled. "We should swap places, then."

Gabriel laughed, though Jack had stopped laughing. He stared into the daffodils like they held the key to his happiness. They didn't.

"What's that face for?" Gabriel asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"There's no face," Jack said as he tried to shift his expression.

"I can see the worry in your eyes. It's just you and me, let's sit down and talk about this."

Gabriel sat down and patted the seat beside him. Jack looked around the area first, a little reluctant. Once he knew they were alone, Jack sat beside Gabriel, his hands in his lap as he stared on ahead. Gabriel smiled at him encouragingly.

"I should start by thanking you," he said. "You've been a great teacher and a good friend to me."

"It's nice to get some recognition around here," Gabriel said. "But I feel like you're stalling."

Jack exhaled sharply. "I've been worrying about the future of the kingdom, as if there's something around the corner and I won't be able to stop it."

He wasn't wrong; there was always an assassin with their eye on him. Jack didn't know when would be the time he ends up with an arrow in his head or a blade in his back. He wasn't safe and he knew that, but he felt safe with Gabriel around.

"Yeah, that can't be easy, but with you around, it's not like the kingdom will fall to ruin."

Jack scoffed. "That's exactly what Amélie wants, so who knows?"

Gabriel sat a hand on his knee. "I do. I'm not gonna let you get into any kind of trouble."

He placed his hand on Gabriel's and squeezed gently. He was always so comforting, and he didn't have to try. Despite meeting the business end of Gabriel's sword, Jack was glad to have met him. He was glad to have danced with him that night, even if it meant nothing to Gabriel.

Jack's mind wandered. Gabriel would look good in a suit, especially in the glow of the chandelier. They could have met properly, perhaps even danced together. In reality it wouldn't happen, but a man could dream.

Jack had to chase out those thoughts, but he didn't want to. He wanted to think about pulling Gabriel close while they danced and how right it would feel for their lips to meet. The latter was all he could focus on now. He shouldn't, he knew that, but-

Something whizzed past Jack's ear, hitting the floor with a thunk. He snapped back to reality and looked towards where the arrow had come from, with Gabriel following suit. A man started running along the defence walls, wearing the same uniform as Gabriel's. Jack gasped - even his own men were betraying him?

"Traitor," Gabriel hissed.

Gabriel stood, but Jack didn't know what Gabriel could do to help. He was about to grab Gabriel's arm to stop him, but his hand phased through him. Gabriel no longer stood beside him, replaced by a cloud of smoke. He thought he was seeing things when the smoke moved over to the castle walls. The smoke took shape of a human - specifically Gabriel - and stood before Jack's attacker.

It all made sense, even if he didn't want it to. Was Gabriel a monster now? Was he ever human? All Jack could do was watch Gabriel drive his sword into the man like it was nothing. He didn't know how to feel about this. His gut twisted into a knot - Jack was going to be sick.

Gabriel came back to him, but his face fell when he saw how Jack was looking at him. That look in his eyes that screamed monster and not friend, the step back he took, his lips parted. Gabriel turned around and ran - actually running, instead of disappearing into smoke. He heard Jack call for him, but he didn't stop. He didn't stop until he reached the barracks.

Had Gabriel really done the right thing?

That was the question that passed his mind over and over again like a frequent visitor to a tavern. Gabriel didn't know what else he could have done to grow stronger. He didn't know that this would be what Moira did to him. He didn't know that he would be turned into a man who could not die, who was more smoke now than human. If he knew it would be like this, he might have changed his mind. Too late to back out now.

Gabriel didn't turn up for training for two weeks, but he didn't know if Jack did either. He doubted it; what sort of idiot would meet with Gabriel after knowing what he could do? Jack was better off staying away.

He didn't tell anyone else, not even Reinhardt. To everyone except Jack, Gabriel was the same as ever. He had to hide his injuries - or lack thereof - from other guards. No one grew suspicious, but if they did, they didn't say anything. Everything was back to normal for Gabriel, back before he met Jack. It was the way it should have been in the first place; their relationship was bordering on inappropriate.

Gabriel still saw him on occasion in the early evenings. Jack looked at Gabriel for a moment before looking away, his expression unreadable. Jack was still mad. Well, fine - Gabriel could still find use in his powers. He would still protect Jack as his duty as a guard, and not as a friend. As was supposed to happen.

Jack didn't know what to do. When he thought of Gabriel, he thought of the morning sun basking him in a soft glow. He remembered his patience and sharp tongue, and he thought of the night they met. He thought of Gabriel saving his life - twice. The man was an angel dressed as a human, Jack was sure of it.

But his idealised imagination wasn't the reality. The reality was that Gabriel wasn't a man now - if he ever was. When Jack saw Gabriel, he saw death. He saw smoke come off from him that no one else could, swirling in the air like he was eternally burning. He didn't know what Gabriel was capable of.

If Gabriel wanted to hurt someone, he would have done so already. He would have done so a long time ago. In truth, Jack had never felt so safe. There was something about Gabriel that he couldn't place, something that Jack couldn't help but trust.

He tried not to think about it, but he couldn't help himself. Gabriel was all Jack could think about. He needed to focus on his royal duties, but every time, his mind drifted off to Gabriel. Enough was enough.

Jack knew what time Gabriel was working and where he could find him: out in the courtyard past dusk. To his relief, Jack was right, and Gabriel was standing at his post. He looked over at Jack, before looking through him like he didn't exist. Jack's brow furrowed.

"Hey," Jack said. "Can we talk?"

"I'm working, your highness," Gabriel said coldly.

So he was mad. Jack understood - he had been ignoring Gabriel for the best part of a month. Jack would simply have to keep pushing.

"Are you not still working if you're with me?" Jack asked.

Gabriel huffed, rolling his eyes. "What do you want? Your highness."

"I wanted to apologise for ignoring you," he said, but Gabriel clicked his tongue.

"Why wouldn't you? You think I'm a monster."

Jack flinched. He wasn't wrong, but the tone and the words cut like a knife. Jack sighed. He wanted to jump into Gabriel's eyes, to force him to look at him. This wasn't about his own needs, it was about Gabriel's.

"I did, but that's because I didn't understand. I want to understand what's wrong with you," Jack said.

Gabriel scoffed. That was a poor word choice. Jack opened his mouth to apologise again as Gabriel cast his eyes to the ground.

"You and me both," Gabriel said.

"What happened? Please tell me."

Gabriel didn't want to. The thought of facing what he had done and the person he had become made his stomach churn. Jack wasn't going away no matter what Gabriel said, but it wasn't going to stop him from trying.

"No."

"Gabriel, please. Maybe we can help you. The doctors in the city are the best in-"

"You can't help a curse, Jack."

Jack's face fell. "What do you mean?"

Dammit. His resistance had been for nothing. With a reluctant groan, he told Jack everything from the beginning; his concerns over his own strength, the legend of the forest fairy, and even going to see her. He was waiting for Jack to tell him off, but he didn't. Instead, Jack reached out for his hand, but it disappeared into smoke. Jack tensed up and Gabriel expected him to run. He didn't.

Jack looked at Gabriel's hand, then back at his own. He swallowed dryly, before asking, "Are you still human?"

Gabriel shrugged. "I can still feel, so I'm not dead."

He hoped he wasn't. His heart still pumped and his lungs still took in air, but he couldn't be killed. He had never met anyone with his own abilities, which was good and bad at the same time.

"I don't know what I am anymore," he said finally.

Jack pressed his lips together before touching Gabriel's shoulder. This time, his hand made contact with flesh and bone instead of smoke. He gripped Gabriel's shoulder tightly, like he would vanish if he didn't.

"I don't know either, but I know you're still you," Jack said, then let go. "Though that might be a little cheesy to say."

Gabriel laughed. "Yeah, but it made me feel a little better."

"What about the fairy? Do you even know what she wants from you?" he asked.

"Nope, not a clue. I don't think anything extra is different except… you know."

Gabriel gestured with his hands. He expected to be sapped of his strength gradually, but to his surprise, he had never felt stronger. Jack smiled in relief.

"I hope you can forgive me. I had no idea what was happening, and I should have asked instead of running away," Jack said.

"Don't worry about it, I should've told you. C'mon, I'm not gonna let something like that come between us."

Gabriel held out his hand, which Jack took. Jack didn't expect the sudden tug, and before he knew it, he was pressed against Gabriel with an arm around him. Confused, all Jack could do was awkwardly pat his back until Gabriel released him. Confused, all Jack could do was give him a curt nod

"Will you be there tomorrow morning?" Jack asked.

"Why don't you take a chance and find out?" Gabriel winked.

Jack would have to take that chance.

The next morning, Jack stood at the training grounds. Gabriel was either late or he wasn't turning up. Just when Jack was ready to give up, a sword was thrown at him, and he caught it by the hilt. Gabriel smirked.

"Well, look at that? You can be taught."

"Maybe it's my turn to teach you a lesson," Jack said.

"Wake up Jack, you're dreaming," Gabriel laughed.

It was good to be back with Gabriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might've forgotten to post the other day. It's been a weird couple days. Sorry about that!
> 
> Bug me on [Tumblr](http://vehicroids.tumblr.com) || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/vehicroids)
> 
> Also follow [Save](https://twitter.com/savegalkissy)


	5. Chapter 5

The summer heat was suffocating. The air felt like stuffing cotton within your lungs with every breath. The castle offered shade but not insulation from the heat. The servants kept their hair up in messy buns and opted to shed layers of their clothing to cool off. Jack did not have that option. All he could do was sweat away in his 'summer clothes', which was simply a slightly thinner version of his winter clothes. He was going to die.

He didn't envy the guards. They stood out in the sun with glorified sheds on their back, slowly baking in the heat. The change of guard was more frequent this time of year to lower risk of injury, not only to themselves but to the royal family: what if an assassin broke in while the guards had collapsed?

The mornings and the evenings were the most pleasant times of day. There was no scorching sun and no unreasonable heat. The shade was nice and cold, especially coupled with the breeze. The cold never lasted, and before long, everything would be unbearable again.

Gabriel and Jack shifted their training hours to be a little earlier in the day, before the sun could hit and before training became impossible. He pushed himself as hard as he could, even if he stood no chance of ever beating Gabriel. If he was still human, then maybe he could've beaten him one day. However, it was hard to beat a super human.

After training, they would take refuge under the apricot tree a little ways off the training ground. Gabriel handed Jack water, which he was all too happy to gulp down before handing it back to him. Gabriel shook the canteen, but it was empty. He tossed it into the dirt before leaning on his thighs. Jack leaned against the tree trunk, his eyes closed.

"You're killing me, Gabe. You're killing your prince," Jack joked between huffs.

"Ah well, if you didn't like it, you wouldn't keep coming back," Gabriel said, shrugging.

"Regicide," he said, before looking up at the branches.

The tree had shed its flowers and had borne round, orange fruit. They seemed to be about ripe - took them long enough. Had he the energy, Jack would have grabbed one. He looked at Gabriel.

"I'd ask if you could fetch me an apricot, but you'd turn it to dust before I can eat it," Jack said.

"Probably, but also fuck you," he said. "I don't kill everything I touch. Watch."

Proving his point, he pressed his hand to Jack's cheek and squished it. Jack groaned and tried to bat him away, but Gabriel didn't move. He grabbed both cheeks in his hands, forcing Jack to push out his lips like a fish.

"Beautiful and regal," he chuckled. "And still not dead."

He let go and Jack massaged his aching jaw. "No, but it hurt."

"Ah, you're just a baby," he said, shaking his head.

Jack nudged him. "And you're an ass."

"Yeah, but so are you."

Jack laughed. They were assholes together, a pair of jerks - and there was no one else he'd rather be an ass with. He looked at Gabriel's hand in the grass and a thought entered his head. He could reach over and skirt his fingers over Gabriel's hand. He could wind their fingers together and not let go.

But he didn't do either. Jack couldn't abuse his power above Gabriel like that.

Gabriel caught Jack looking at his hand and he wondered what he was thinking about. He wondered if… snap out of it, Gabriel: the prince did not want to hold hands. His fingers dug into the dirt.  _ Jack isn't the prince right now, _ a thought said hopefully.  _ There's nothing stopping you _ . At least, nothing but common sense.

Then again, was it really common sense to fall for the prince in the first place? With his heart lodged in his throat, Gabriel inched his hand closer. If they were supposed to be on equal footing, then this was fine. Right? He brushed his hand against Jack's, and the other man gasped under his breath. Gabriel had made a mistake. He moved his hand, but Jack grabbed it and held him in place.

"Gabriel? Gabe. Look at me."

He did. Jack's face was flushed, and he struggled to look up at Gabriel. He laced their fingers together and watched Jack's cheeks deepen in colour. Now that was something else: he'd never seen Jack so embarrassed. Seeing him like this was a gift from the heavens. Jack reached over with his free hand, brushing his fingers through Gabriel's hair.

"It's getting long," he murmured. Gabriel grabbed his hand.

"I feel like you're stalling."

Jack huffed. "I think I've been stalling for months."

Gabriel didn't get a chance to ask what that meant. Jack moved closer, his eyes half lidded and lips parted just so. Gabriel closed his eyes and closed the gap between them. Their lips pressed together for a moment, barely touching, before it was over. Jack pulled away, taking Gabriel's breath with him. His heart was running a marathon in his chest. Right then Gabriel was about to move back, Jack's lips were on his again.

This kiss was needier than the last, like a dehydrated man taking his first gulp of water. Jack's palm was sweaty against Gabriel's jaw, but neither of them cared. All Jack could focus on were Gabriel's lips on his and his warm breath brushing against his face. Good Lord, he was finally kissing Gabriel. He laughed against his lips, and Gabriel pulled away.

"What?" Gabriel asked.

"I'm just happy," he said. "It took us long enough."

"Speak for yourself."

Gabriel pulled him in for another kiss, and Jack shuffled onto his lap. They didn't have long before the morning sun would set the world on fire, and before others came to find them. For the moment, none of it mattered, only each other. Gabriel's hands sat on Jack's hips, Jack's hands on his neck.

Gabriel never wanted to let him go - he would do whatever it took to keep Jack safe.

Safety and the royal family didn't mix. Gabriel had learned that the hard way.

The horn sounded late at night. Gabriel had only just left his post to go to bed, but he stopped in his tracks. The barracks were emptying out like an overflowing goblet, their swords in hand and hardly dressed. Whatever this was, Gabriel knew most of these idiots would not survive.

The castle gates had broken open. The enemy army held flaming torches illuminating their flag: house Lacroix had come at last. Gabriel unsheathed his sword and an arrow landed by his feet. He looked towards where the arrow had been shot from and saw a woman waving at him: Lady Lacroix herself had come with the army. They meant business this time.

Fear ran through him like an ice cold stream. If Gabriel knew Jack - and God help him, he did - he knew where he would be. He would grab the ornamental sword in his room and try to join the fight, despite his real life combat experience being slim and his chances of survival slimmer. Gabriel had to find him.

Gabriel tried weaving through the guards at first, but he couldn't. Waves upon waves of guards threatened to drown him. He couldn't breathe. He had no other option - he let himself fall to smoke. The other guards passed through him like he hadn't ever existed. He moved past them and didn't change until he reached the castle.

He ran through the halls, footsteps echoing in the silence. He hadn't found anyone so far - perhaps they had hidden the family already. He knocked on the king's chamber door, but there was no answer. Gabriel opened the door. He looked around the large room, but found nothing. They had to be safe.

Jack's door couldn't be far. Gabriel banged on every door and broke into every room and found the same emptiness. He barged into one room and it was just as empty as the last, but one of the larger rooms he had seen. The bed had been slept in, with the covers thrown to the floor. He recognised the clothing thrown to the floor: Jack had worn that outfit in the day.

This had to be Jack's room, but there was no Jack. Anyone would have thought Jack was with his parents, yet Gabriel knew better.

"Jack!" he called.

No reply, as he expected. He ran again, back through the empty halls and back outside. Gabriel looked around, but they were all nameless faces and bodies around him. He tried calling for Jack, but his voice was snuffed out in the hurricane of battle. He pushed past his fellow guards, while the enemy met with the business end of his sword.

As he impaled one of the Lacroix soldiers, Gabriel saw him. He almost dropped his sword. Jack was facing against one of the soldiers, his sword ready. Gabriel ran towards them.

Jack's hand was shaking, and he quickly realised his mistake in fighting. He stepped back, but the enemy stepped forward. He brought his sword down and Jack deflected him before knocking the enemy away. He had only one choice. He thrust his sword into the man's stomach. The man gasped and fell to the ground, holding his wound. He cried out for help that never came.

Jack's sword was coated with the man's blood, glimmering accusingly at Jack. He had killed a man. The sword slipped to the floor with a clang. Hands gripped his shoulder tight, but it didn't register.

"Hey!" The hands shook him. " You have all the time in the world to lose it, but you have to survive first, okay?"

Through the fog of his mind, Jack recognised that voice. He nodded and allowed himself to be guided to safety. There was no safety on the battlefield, not as long as people were still after the royal family. Three enemy soldiers encircled the pair - there was nowhere else to go.

Gabriel unsheathed his sword. If anyone wanted his highness, they would have to pass through him.

One drove his sword through Gabriel. He felt the sickening slice through flesh and organs, yet Gabriel was still standing. With a wince, he pulled the sword free and threw it to the floor. The other soldiers stopped. This was Gabriel's opening. He slashed one man's throat and parried a hit from another.

"Demon!" the third one screamed.

As he screamed, he tried to stab Gabriel, but he disappeared. He appeared behind the man, pressing his sword to this throat.

"Both of you run now, and I won't kill you," he said.

They did. He heard a sob from one as his friend touched his arm comfortingly. Gabriel shook his head; kids had no business on the battlefield. He held Jack's hand and tugged him to follow.

Jack's head was a fog. He looked around as they ran. He watched people kill each other over and over again, his people dying for him. He could hear the screams and smell the death, yet none of it registered. Jack wasn't even sure if he was running.

They stopped. They were inside the castle, down in the deepest part of it. It smelled of damp and mould, and the walls felt slimy to the touch. Gabriel placed his hands on Jack's shoulders.

"No one's gonna find you here," Gabriel said. "Just don't move, and I promise I'll come back when it's over."

Jack normally would have fought Gabriel. Under different circumstances, he would have pushed him away and ran back to the fight. This time, just once, Jack could do as he was told. He nodded.

"Stay safe."

Gabriel flashed him a tired smile. "Aw Jack, don't worry about me."

He pecked Jack's lips before running off again, and the room fell to silence. Jack sat down, his head in his hands. He didn't know what he could do now. Jack had never been a praying man, but he folded his hands together and bowed his head. May his God grant his prayer for safety.

The clash of steel against steel was deafening; Gabriel almost couldn't hear the people around him crying for help. They didn't matter. All that mattered to Gabriel was the prince's safety and his kingdom - he would cut down anyone who got in the way.

The battle ended at dawn. The early morning light basked the battlefield in a warm glow, shining a light on all the bodies. Gabriel felt sick as he walked over the bodies of his friends and his enemies; on this ground, they were one and the same. Doctors were on the scene to save the ones they could, while the others were carried off.

There was no joy in this day. Guards mourned the fallen instead of rejoicing over their victory. They were tired and hungry, and some had even collapsed. Those still standing were rallying around the exhausted, bringing them food and water. There was nothing Gabriel could help with here; he was needed elsewhere.

He felt a deep ache within himself as he walked - he wasn't immortal - limping across the keep. Gabriel took some stairs down to the basement of the castle and the stench of mould infected his senses. He coughed as he walked and felt his way across the walls until he felt a door. As soon as he opened it, a pair of arms threw themselves around him. Gabriel held him tight.

"Shouldn't trust the first guy who comes to find you," Gabriel mumbled into his shoulder.

Jack sighed in relief. Gabriel stunk of blood, mud and sweat, but it didn't matter. It meant he was alive. He closed his eyes, taking it all in before pulling away.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm indestructible," he said.

Jack pressed his lips together disapprovingly. Gabriel held his face, running his lips with the pad of his thumb. Jack relaxed and pressed his face to Gabriel's shoulder.

"I owe you my life Gabe, many times over," he said.

"What? Nah, come on. I just did what anyone else would do," Gabriel said, waving his hand dismissively.

Jack shook his head. "I can't thank you enough for the sacrifices you've made for me. And for the kingdom, of course."

"You could always increase my pay," Gabriel joked. "Come on, we've gotta let people know you're safe."

They made their way back up the stairs, back up to sunlight. Someone pulled him into a tight hug, and it took a beat for Jack to realise it was his mother. Jack closed his eyes. They were safe for now, but he didn't know how long that peace would last for. He would enjoy it while it lasted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Schedule who  
> God I'm an idiot  
> I'll post the the rest in the next couple days
> 
> Bug me on [Tumblr](http://vehicroids.tumblr.com) || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/vehicroids)
> 
> Don't forget to follow [Save](https://twitter.com/savegalkissy)!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bug me on [Tumblr](http://vehicroids.tumblr.com) || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/vehicroids)
> 
> Also follow [](https://twitter.com/savegalkissy)

The kingdom recovered well from the attack. No assassins had been sent since, but security had been increased regardless. There was a guard at every entrance and every window of the castle, with a guard at every gate. There was no such thing as too safe.

There were three guards in particular who deserved special commandment. One of them three Jack's father over his shoulder, while the other cleared the way. Just like Gabriel had done for him, those two had hidden Jack's parents and guarded them. Without all three of them, the royal family would have been snuffed out in one night.

Jack had dressed up for the occasion: he was wrapped in blues and golds he would normally roll his eyes at. Today was different to the usual balls and social events his parents threw, so he didn't mind so much. He combed his hair over and over again, though he couldn't style it. In the end, he gave up, leaving it as a blond mess atop his head.

Jack was the first one in the throne room, much to his own surprise. His mother followed soon after, his father on her arm. He was surprised the old man was still standing, but he didn't say anything. He helped his father into his seat, who all but slumped into the chair. The king was deteriorating quicker than Jack would have liked. He swallowed the thought like tar.

This was a happy day. He wasn't going to ruin it with thoughts of his father.

Gabriel complained the ceremony. Multiple times. He claimed it was too much and that Jack was giving him too much credit, but he wasn't. This was the least Jack could do to thank him.

The ceremony would begin shortly. The guests began to fill the room, bursting to life. Jack held the ceremonial sword in his hand as he scanned the room with his eyes. He was Jesse and Lena talking, with Lena wildly gesturing as she talked. Jesse had no choice but to listen. Jack's eyes fell to the entrance, and his jaw dropped to the floor.

Gabriel walked into the room, rubbing the back of his neck. He dressed in the knight's uniform, black with a touch of orange. He'd shaved the sides of his hair short and left a long tuft of hair on top. Jack wanted to run his fingers through it, but he needed to behave. He stood straighter and swallowed.

The king was too sickly to stand, so Jack was to act in his place. Lena was the first to kneel before him, unusually still. As he pressed the flat of his blade against her, Jack expected her to jump up in excitement and end up hurt. He almost dropped his sword at the thought.

Next was Jesse, a youngster like Lena. At least he had bothered to take his hat off for the ceremony, though it had likely been confiscated. Jesse was about to tip his hat to Jack, but realised a touch too late he didn't have it and settled on a dramatic bow instead. Jack wasn't supposed to laugh, but he couldn't hold back the amused snicker.

Last but not least came Gabriel. Jack smiled, but Gabriel gave him a look and he stopped. He wished he could say many things; how proud he was of Gabriel, how happy he was to be the one to knight him, and how good he looked. Jack managed to hold it together.

"Rise, Sir Gabriel."

If looks could kill, Jack would have been dead by now. Gabriel stood proud as he turned away to join his fellow knights. Jack swelled with pride.

The knights were encouraged to stick around and socialise with the rest of the guests. Lena was making fast friends with the duke's daughter, Emily. Jesse seemed content with the buffet and talking to Gabriel. Jack tapped on Gabriel's shoulder.

"There you are, Sir Gabriel," he cooed.

"Stop that," Gabriel groaned. "I'm just a normal guy."

"A normal knight. Though, is there really such a thing?" Jack asked.

Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose and Jack laughed. He shouldn't have been enjoying this as much as he was. Gabriel sighed, weary.

"There is now, because that's me. Plain old Gabriel Reyes."

"Plain old _Sir_ Gabriel Reyes."

"That's it-"

Gabriel threw his arm around Jack's neck and pulled him down. The Prince yelped as his knight scraped his knuckles against his skull. Jack half heartedly tried to push him away, laughing with Gabriel. It wasn't until someone cleared their throat that the pair separated like nothing happened - Jack dusted himself off and Gabriel grabbed something to eat. After a second of silence, Jack mumbled an excuse to talk to Lena.

A lot of the guests left within the first couple of hours, but a few stayed: if food was involved, people were bound to stay. Jack didn't eat much - every attempt was met by an acquaintance trying to make small talk. He listened politely, quietly chuckling at the right points, but he wasn't listening that much.

By the end, Jack was exhausted. He was glad to see the last of the guests filter out of the building. Soon only a handful of servants were left, along with Gabriel. Jack approached him and touched the back of his hand while the servants were busy.

"Would you like to take a walk with me?" Jack asked.

"Sure. Hopefully this time, no one's gonna try to take a hit out on you," Gabriel said, and Jack laughed.

"I make no promises, but I know you'll keep me safe, Sir Gabriel."

"Just for that, I might let you die, your highness," Gabriel said, rolling his eyes.

Jack laughed again, nudging into him. He led Gabriel out to the courtyard and straight into a wall of unusually cool air. Gabriel was shivering. Jack wrapped an arm around him and Gabriel relaxed against him.

"Do you feel any different?" Jack asked.

"I hate to admit it, but yeah, I do," Gabriel said. "I'm kind of excited to see what comes next. Plus, the pay rise is a bonus."

Jack squeezed him. Gabriel sighed softly, before loosely draping his arm around Jack's waist.

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be where I am today. So, thanks," Gabriel mumbled.

Jack kissed his temple. "Then I'm glad for our chance meeting."

He didn't want to think where he would have been without Gabriel.

***

Summer shifted to Autumn. The leaves were shrivelling and brown before flaking off. The keep was nothing but dead leaves and rotten fruit. Jack and Gabriel had made the mistake of sitting under the apricot tree only once - that was the time Jack had a rotten apricot land on his head. Gabriel laughed until he caught a whiff of his hair. Then no one was laughing.

Gabriel took his duties as a knight very seriously. He didn't leave Jack's side - though that only encouraged talk among town. If it wasn't true, Gabriel would have cared a little more about gossip.

"I'm telling you, they're so close to holding hands that-" the guard stopped. "S- sir Reyes, sir!"

Gabriel tilted his head. "Yeah? So close that what? Come on, I wanna hear it."

The conversing guards fled like frightened pigeons, and Gabriel laughed. He felt a little cruel scaring them like that, but it was their own fault for gossiping in the first place.

Things weren't perfect in the keep. The king was growing weaker and weaker, and doctors feared he wouldn't survive the winter. He was confined to his bed and reportedly did not move much. The doctors were trying everything they could and the servants kept him as warm as possible. There was only so much they could do.

Jack was worried. He'd heard that line before - he wasn't going to survive the winter. The doctors had said it twice, yet both times, the king made it through. This time felt different, and Jack couldn't explain why.

The king's failing health wasn't a secret, even among the citizens. They had known since the king stopped leaving the castle three years ago. It was an open secret; no official word from the crown, yet the citizens knew. Jack constantly hearing about his father's fate was depressing. He knew the reality, but he didn't want to face it.

"Gabe, where did you say you found that fairy again?" Jack asked.

Gabriel rose an eyebrow. "Why- no. No no no. I already know what you're thinking, and that's a bad idea."

"And it wasn't a bad idea for you to go and find her?"

Gabriel raked his fingers through his hair. "I didn't say it was a good idea, but… look. You don't know what she's gonna ask from you. The king is old, and whatever she asks you to give up isn't worth a couple years added to his life."

Gabriel was right - Jack didn't want to admit that. He hated the idea of his father dying. Who knows? He might make it another winter or five, and he might outlive the doctors' expectations. All they could do now was hope.

Hope and prayers and remedies were never enough.

The weather took a turn from lukewarm to ice cold on a day it was not supposed to be so cold. There was nothing anyone could have done. By the time someone had gotten to the king, he was already gone.

His death had been expected, but it didn't come without pain. The kingdom fell to mourning, the bright colours replaced with black. The streets saw no sun. The only talk in the town and the keep was of the king's death and the family he left behind.

Jack couldn't go for a walk without being offered condolences from faces he barely recognised. He muttered thanks to them before he carried on with his day. He didn't want an hourly reminder of his father's passing. He didn't want to be out in the first place, but he couldn't hide away forever.

The only solace was a quick funeral. The kingdom's closest allies were in attendance for the occasion, dressed in black. The queen did her best not to cause a scene, but as the coffin lowered into the ground, she broke. Jack pulled her in for a tight embrace; they both needed this. Her tears ruined his clothes, leaving pale streaks, but he didn't mind.

After the funeral, Jack had been tasked with working with the advisors to rule the kingdom. His mother couldn't find the strength to sit with them, so the responsibility fell to Jack. He realised how utterly out of his depth he was when they spoke of alliances and trades. Jack didn't have a clue. He nodded along like he understood and could only hope the decisions made were the right ones.

The longer Jack worked with councils and advisors, the more he realised what his father really died from: stress. Ruling a kingdom wasn't as easy as his father made it look, and it had been his undoing. If Jack took the throne, it was possible it would run him into an early grave as it did his father.

Jack didn't know if he wanted this.

Hands grabbed him gently and pulled him from his fog. He blinked and saw Gabriel, who ran his fingers through Jack's hair with a frown.

"Good grief, you're balding," Gabriel said. "Are you okay?"

Of course he wasn't. He smiled like he was fine, but that didn't stop the worry in Gabriel's eyes. He grabbed Gabriel's hand and kissed his knuckles.

"I'm fine," he said.

"You're not. Have you been sleeping? You look like a mess."

Jack flattened his hair like that would fix the bags under his eyes and the growl of his stomach. Gabriel frowned harder, and Jack shrunk.

"I'm fine," he repeated.

He had lost count of how many times he had said that since his father's passing. He was fine with the work thrown on him. He was fine emotionally. He was _fine_. Gabriel squeezed his hand.

"Jack, come on. At least go take a nap - I'll get you something to eat when you get up," Gabriel said.

"But-"

"Don't argue with me please, just go."

Jack was about to argue further, but he gave up. He felt every bolt in his body loosen at the idea of a nap. Gabriel pecked his temple.

"You know, we'd have more time together if you stayed with me," Jack joked, and Gabriel laughed.

"Your highness, that's a scandal waiting to happen."

Gabriel was right, but, "who doesn't love a good scandal?"

Gabriel shook his head, and Jack made his way back to his bed. He didn't know when he would catch his next break - he was going to make the most of this.


	7. Chapter 7

The news came that the queen would be giving the throne to Jack. She had given in to her grief and found herself unequipped to rule, while Jack appeared to flourish with the council. The council seemed to like him: a fresh face made for a fresh image of the kingdom. That was their idea, at least.

Jack didn't think he was ready, but he didn't have much time to dwell on it. Every day he was fitted for his outfit, and every day he came out of it with fresh needle pricks. The seamstress claimed he wiggled too much, but he wasn't. His first decree as king would be to fire that seamstress. There was one useful thing about being king. He laughed to himself, but ended up with another needle in his side - sweet karma.

Jack had learned all about how to rule from childhood. He had been sat with a tutor and taught of old kings, both great and terrible. Theory and books and history did not match to the real thing. It couldn't compare to ruling a kingdom. His preparation came from the advisors in the couple of weeks since the old king's death. Soon, he would have to walk on his own two feet and be the king he was born and raised to be.

He could not be any more terrified.

The day of the coronation was drawing closer and closer. The castle was cleaned from top to bottom, and no corner was left untouched. The dining hall had been prepared and the chefs were perfecting recipes for the day.

Jack would have preferred a smaller affair. Unfortunately for him, that was not how coronations worked. Nobles from other countries started to trickle in, some from not far away, and some from places he had never heard of. He didn't know any of their names, but his advisor was quick to introduce them to him.

By the time the day of coronation began, Jack had burned out. He was sick of party preparations and outfit fittings, he was sick of food tasting and meeting strangers. All he wanted was to stay in the comfort of his bed and the sanctity of his own room, but this was not how a king behaved. He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

A knock on the door caught his attention, and before he had a chance to speak, it swung open. Jack threw the blanket over himself, but in the doorway stood Gabriel. He sighed in relief before letting the blanket fall.

"You could have announced yourself," Jack sighed.

"I'm pretty sure a knock is enough," Gabriel said.

Jack laughed a little, shaking his head. His eyes fell on Gabriel. He was fully dressed, his sword on his hip in case of trouble. He swallowed and looked away - he didn't want to think about that today.

"Your majesty, King Jack the third," Gabriel said with a low whistle. "What a title."

"Is this your attempt at cheering me up?" Jack asked.

"I thought you could use a friendly face. Seeing as you look like you slept in a bush, I'm not wrong."

Jack mused with his hair; in his tired mind, he thought he would be able to pick out twigs and leaves. Gabriel held out his hand with an amused smile, which Jack took. He stood up and moved over to his dresser, before looking over his shoulder.

"I'm gonna get dressed."

Gabriel winked at him. "Looks like I turned up just in time for the big show."

Gabriel ended up with Jack's night shirt in his face.

He glanced back over his shoulder, but Gabriel wasn't watching him changed; he was concerning himself with his closed drapes. Jack smiled to himself before pulling on his clothes. He was lucky to have Gabriel.

Jack was dressed, but he didn't know if he was ready yet. He looked at himself in the dresser mirror, frowning. Gabriel kissed his temple before smiling at him through the mirror. Jack took a deep breath. As long as he had Gabriel, he was going to be fine.

There were guests dotted along the halls, waiting for the coronation to begin. They clutched glasses of wine as they laughed politely at bad jokes. As soon as they noticed Jack, the chatter stopped, swapped for awed silence. He wished to disappear into the ground, but he was pulled into a group of women.

Gabriel was left standing around awkwardly, one hand on his hip at all times. He looked around at the guests and couldn't help but feel out of place. He stood among nobles and royals, while Gabriel was simply Gabriel. A hand brushed his shoulder.

"Well Gabriel, haven't you moved up the ranks."

He looked over his shoulder and saw fiery red hair with a wicked grin. Her arms were folded over her stomach, index finger on her chin in mock thought. Gabriel lowered his voice.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he hissed.

Her smile didn't falter. Moira looked at Jack, who was still busy talking to other guests.

"I wasn't aware I was banned from seeing my godson."

Godson? Gabriel laughed - what a terrible joke. Moira wasn't laughing. Jack looked back at Moira with a wide smile before rushing over. He grabbed her hand like it was made of glass, before bringing it to his lips. She looked at Gabriel, the corners of her mouth upturned into an amused smile.

"Lady O'Deorain," Jack said, "I'm glad you could make it."

She held his hand in hers. "I wouldn't miss this for anything."

She winked over at Gabriel. A chill ran down his spine. He cleared his throat and stood up straight.

"Your highness," Gabriel said.

"Oh right, yes. Would you like to take a seat at the dining hall? I'm sure we'll be starting soon."

Moira nodded. "I'll speak to you both soon, then."

The rest of the guests were guided until the dining hall, leaving Jack and Gabriel alone in the corridor for a moment. Gabriel laced his hand in Jack's, who didn't respond. He squeezed Jack's hand.

"Come on. Hey, look at me," he said. "It's gonna be okay. You can do this."

Jack squeezed his hand tightly. "And if I can't?"

"Then I'll be right there with you to pick you back up. I promise, I'll be there with you no matter what," Gabriel said, and Jack huffed.

"That almost sounds like a marriage proposal."

"That comes later," Gabriel joked.

He kissed Jack's cheek before walking into the dining hall. He sat near the head of the table; close enough to the king, but not as close as the queen and other close family. Gabriel didn't mind much. Servants rushed around the table to fill wine glasses while people around Gabriel were making polite chit chat.

He looked down at Moira at the foot of the table, who raised her glass to him without taking a drink. As soon as this was over, Gabriel would tell Jack who Lady O'Deorain really was. He didn't need that stress before his coronation.

Gabriel looked around at the people surrounding him. None of them talked to him, but he didn't have much of an interest in them, either. He leaned his elbow on the table, cheek in his hand as he fiddled with the forks. He had no idea how to use any of this shit. He should've asked Jack for a crash course on high society.

An advisor stood by the doorway and cleared his throat. The room fell to silence, all eyes on him.

"Esteemed guests, our soon to be king, his highness Jack Morrison the Third," he announced.

Jack emerged to thunderous applause. He stood proud as he waved at his guests, despite the wobble in his legs. He spotted Gabriel and smiled brightly, and Gabriel waved back at him. Jack was led to his seat. As he sat, a servant poured him a bottle of wine that had been aging since the day of his birth for this very day.

A tester was called first to take the first drink. The room was silent as they watched the man sip the glass, but he was fine. Jack grabbed his own glass and stood.

"My friends, I thank you for journeying all this way," Jack said, reciting the script his advisors had given him. "I'm truly blessed to have all of you here with me today."

"Long live the king," one person shouted, and Jack chuckled.

"Yes, that is my plan."

Gabriel couldn't shake the urge to knock the glass from Jack's hand, and he didn't know why. The wine was fine, it had been tasted. Before Gabriel could call on his hunch, Jack had already brought the glass to his lips.

The guests cheered, a chorus of clinking glasses surrounding Gabriel. He watched Jack and expected him to topple. He didn't. Gabriel joined the cheers, raising his glass to the king.

The cheer got caught in Gabriel's throat when Jack gasped.

Jack dropped his glass and it smashed to pieces. Gabriel stood, abandoning his own glass as Jack fell back to his chair. Gabriel ran over and grabbed his shoulders to shake him. No response. Jack was lifeless, his body a mere shell.

"Is anyone gonna help me or-"

Gabriel's criticisms were cut off as he turned around. The other guests slumped in their chairs, their drinks spilled. A glass rolled off the side of the table before smashing. He took a deep, shaky breath. He heard a long, loud sip and looked at the end of the table: Moira was still conscious. He approached her slowly, despite the anger bubbling in his heart.

"What did you do?" he asked, his voice a low growl.

Moira said nothing. She smiled smugly at him before going back to sipping her wine. Gabriel grabbed her by the front of her clothes.

"What did you do?!" he repeated, anger spitting like fat in a hot pan.

"Everyone looked tired, so I granted them a nap," she said plainly. "Everyone except Jack, of course."

Gabriel's heart jumped to his throat. "What do you mean?"

"We had an agreement, Gabriel. Strength for strength, wasn't it? You are invulnerable, meanwhile our dear prince suffers the consequences of your actions." Moira looked over at Jack. "He won't wake up again for a century."

Gabriel's blood turned to ice. He let go of Moira and took slow steps towards Jack. His fingers brushed against Jack's cheek, but his face was as cold as stone. Gabriel grabbed both of his cheeks like he could transfer his own warmth to Jack. He pressed his forehead to Jack's and closed his eyes.

Jack was still breathing but only just, like his life could be snuffed out in an instant. Gabriel whispered prayers for a God - any God - to save him. Jack wasn't waking up. Gabriel sank to the floor before Jack and buried his face in his knees before letting out a quiet sob.

Gabriel could blame Moira as much as he wanted, but it was his own fault. He was the one who took the deal and swapped Jack's life for his own. If he had known things would end like this, he would have never taken the deal. It was a little too late for regrets now.

Even if Jack did wake up, Gabriel would never forgive himself.

\--

Jack's illness was kept a secret outside the keep; the only thing that they knew was that the castle was off limits.

A few guards were made redundant - they didn't need as many guards to guard a lifeless body. Rumours spread about Jack: nothing was wrong and he had fled the dying kingdom, or his advisors had killed him for his relationship with Gabriel. The worst rumour was that Gabriel conspired with a witch to kill him.

The rumour wasn't too off the mark. Like hell did Gabriel want to admit it.

A week passed. Jack still hadn't woken up. Two weeks passed, and the prince hadn't so much as stirred in his bed. A month passed. Moira may have been telling the truth after all.

Gabriel was losing his mind with all this waiting. The guilt was eating him alive, chewing right through to the bone. He couldn't sit there and do nothing anymore. He knew Moira wouldn't help him no matter how much he begged - maybe he didn't need to beg her.

He slipped away from the keep in the middle of the night. Gabriel promised himself he would apologise to Reinhardt when he got back - if he got back. He shrugged off the thought.

Gabriel moved as a ghost until he was out of the keep. He felt dirty using his powers, but he didn't have much choice at the moment. He walked for what felt like hours before he reached the threshold of the forest.

The moment he stepped foot in there, a gust of wind tried to blow him back. The air was cold like midwinter blizzards; the chill ran to his core, and he felt like he couldn't move. Despite it all, Gabriel pressed on, his arm over his face to cover from the onslaught of dead leaves and twigs.

Moira could influence the environment all she liked: Gabriel would not stop.

He couldn't see very well in the dark. The forest was unending. Gabriel weaved through trees, yet no matter how much he walked, he felt like he wasn't getting anywhere. He couldn't hear the rush of the waterfall: all he could hear was his own footsteps squelching in mud.

He almost lost his boot, but he didn't give up. Despite tripping over a root, Gabriel kept walking. He was exhausted, but he was never one to surrender. He stopped, leaning against a tree. Gabriel was getting nowhere and he knew it.

"Well?" he shouted into the night. "Are you gonna show yourself, or are you gonna hide like a coward?"

He heard a laugh, but couldn't see the source.

"If I remember, it was you who asked for power - does that not make you a coward in your own way?"

Gabriel pulled out his sword, holding it in front of himself.

"Show yourself!" he shouted.

"Put that away, you'll just hurt yourself. A deal is a deal, Gabriel. You should honour that."

"You fucking--"

He felt a rush of wind beside him and he swung, but his blade landed in a thick tree trunk. Gabriel tugged once, twice, before the blade was freed. He started to run, but he had no idea where he was going. He hoped to find the waterfall, though he couldn't hear it. Gabriel thought that if he could find the waterfall, he would find Moira and end this once and for all.

Gabriel couldn't find it. He could run for hours, and he knew he'd never find it. He stopped.

"I'm tired, Moira. This is a boring game of hide and seek," he said.

"Then go home. I won't save him," Moira said.

Gabriel grit his teeth, his sword gripped tightly in his hand. He outstretched his arms and turned around.

"What'll it take for you to bring him back? Take my powers? My life?"

Moira hummed. "I like the sound of the last one."

She appeared from the shadows, but Gabriel barely caught a glimpse of her before she had him pinned to a tree. His sword fell to the ground, yet he still tried to reach for it. Moira tutted disapprovingly.

"I thought being invulnerable would have been enough for you, but I was wrong," she said.

"If you kill me, will you bring him back?" Gabriel asked.

Moira laughed. "No."

Her hand wrapped around his throat, her nails digging into his skin. He was about to speak when he felt the air pulled from his lungs. He tried to rip her hand from his throat, but Moira was stronger than him. He was losing feeling in his limbs, and he tried to gasp for air, but he couldn't.

Gabriel gathered what little strength he had left and kicked Moira in the knees. The shock forced her to release him and broke her spell. Gabriel fell on his knees, clutching his throat as he gasped for air. His free hand searched the grass until his fingers brushed against the hilt. He stood slowly, using the sword as leverage to stand.

Moira had disappeared.

Gabriel's hand was shaking. Moira had created him, she knew how to destroy him - the thought alone terrified him. He swallowed dryly, moving slowly and carefully.

"What're you gonna do, huh? Too scared to face me?" he asked, carefully hiding the tremor in his voice.

He heard a twig snap behind him and he evaporated into spoke. Gabriel watched Moira's hand piece through what should have been his stomach, but recoiled when she realised she'd missed. He turned human again in time and turned on his heel. He pressed the blade to Moira's chest. Gabriel wasn't a violent person, but he was going to enjoy this.

"Are you really going to kill me?" she asked. "What about Jack?"

Gabriel paused. "What about him?"

"What do you think will happen if you kill me? My hold on him will end, but at the moment, my hold on him is the only thing keeping Jack alive."

Moira had to be lying - anything to save her own skin. A part of Gabriel believed her, but he pushed away the thought. She was a liar. Gabriel couldn't blame her; anyone would lie in the face of their own mortality.

"Liar," he hissed.

"Then kill me. I dare you. Right between the ribs, dear. But I warn you, you'll regret this."

Gabriel could see a glimmer in Moira's eyes, a seriousness she'd never shown before. Her face remained unreadable, but there was a quiver in her lip. She was definitely lying.

The sword made a sickening sound as he pierced through her ribs with an iron sword: Gabriel was going to make sure she died. Moira gripped his arms and groaned. Her hands were shaking, but her grip loosened. Her body slumped against Gabriel's, her breath ragged. Gabriel pulled out his sword, and her body fell against a tree, slowly sinking against the bark.

Moira sat on the floor like a ragdoll, unmoving. She was gone.

He wiped the blood against his pants. It glittered accusingly in moonlight, a reminder of the sins he bore. He took a moment to rest, leaning against a tree. It was over. By the time Gabriel pulled himself together, dawn broke through the forest.

His walk back home was slow, limping. His body was sore. He couldn't wait to fall into his bed and sleep off the rest of his life like Jack was doing. Realisation dropped on him like droplets of rain, and Gabriel smiled.

When Gabriel got back, Jack should be awake.

His slow steps gathered speed until his pace turned brisk. Gabriel couldn't stop smiling as snapshots of ideas flashed in his mind. They could have their happily ever after. Gabriel was going to pick him up and twirl him around as soon as he saw him - to hell with the laws of high society. Jack was everything: his king, his best friend, the love of his life. If Gabriel wasn't so tired, he would run back home.

He stepped foot in the city as a chill came over him, a cold wind brushing past him. Gabriel thought nothing of it. He broke into a slow jog by the time he got back to the keep. Gabriel couldn't hide his excitement, his face bursting into smiles as soon as he saw the castle.

His excitement did not last.

The first person he saw was Reinhardt. As Gabriel approached, he realised Reinhardt was squeezing Lena within an inch of her life, but she didn't try to squirm away. Despite her tiny frame, she was trying her best to return the embrace. The closer he got, the more he could hear it: they were crying.

"Sir…?" Gabriel asked hesitantly. "Is everything alright?"

Reinhardt released Lena. "Gabriel? Where have you been?!"

Reinhardt's eyes were red raw, tears still streaming down his face. Gabriel let out a quiet gasp. He didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry, I went for a walk and… what happened?" Gabriel asked.

Reinhardt wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, sniffling.

"His highness," he said between choked sobs.

"The prince is dead," Lena finished for Reinhardt, touching his elbow as Reinhardt broke all over again.

Gabriel blinked blankly. He couldn't understand - or rather, his brain didn't want to understand.

"What?" was all Gabriel could manage, breathless and afraid.

He was waiting for a punchline. He expected Jack to burst out from somewhere and they would all laugh as punishment for Gabriel's disappearance. It took a moment for him to realise there was no joke. He held a hand to his mouth as horror took hold of him.

He refused to believe it. He turned away from Reinhardt and Lena and he ran to the castle. Gabriel screamed Jack's name as he sped through halls. No answer. The servants didn't bother to stop him, and instead moved out of his way. Gabriel didn't care either way - he would burst through them if he had to.

Gabriel looked through every doorway, but every room was empty. He stopped someone to ask about Jack, who kindly pointed him to the chambers. The servant's warning fell on deaf ears, for Gabriel refused the truth.

He found himself in front of Jack's chamber door. He put his hand on the handle and stopped himself. Gabriel may not like what he saw, but he needed to see it for himself. More than anything, he needed to know that Lena and Reinhart were somehow mistaken. Gabriel refused to believe Moira wasn't lying.

He gathered what was left of his courage and opened the door slowly. His heart was pounding hard enough that it hurt. Jack's room looked the same as it always had, if not cleaner. Neatly folded clothes sat waiting for him when he woke up - ceremonial clothes, Gabriel assumed.

He took a step inside the room. The air was still, suffocatingly so. Gabriel approached Jack's bed, but he wasn't surprised to find him there: he'd come in before to check on him. He was surprised to find Jack still asleep, however. Gabriel put a hand on Jack's - it was ice cold.

"Hey," Gabriel whispered, "wake up. It's me."

He held Jack's hand in his, but it didn't warm up. He crouched down beside him and brushed the hair from his face, but nothing. There was no gentle rise and fall of his chest. There was no pulse. There was no Jack. Gabriel squeezed his hand, yet it felt like it was made of stone.

Gabriel pressed the back of his hand to his lips, tears prickling at the corner of his eyes. Jack didn't stir.

"This isn't funny," he croaked. "Jack, come on."

Gabriel's mind flashed to Moira -  _ my hold on him is the only thing keeping him alive _ . She couldn't have been serious. He held onto Jack's hand like Gabriel's warmth would bring him back. He hung his head low.

"Jack," he tried again, choking on the word.

Gabriel refused to give up. A doctor came in and asked him to leave, but Gabriel refused. His grip on Jack was iron tight. If they waited long enough, Jack would wake up. He didn't. No one rose back from the dead, not even a prince.

Gabriel held on. He had nothing left to hold on to. He slouched over Jack's body, letting the tears flow free. His lungs burned from his sobs, but it was nothing compared to the ache in his heart. It felt like an explosion, a splintering of the shards of his heart. Even still, he couldn't accept what had happened.

The reality was simple: Moira wasn't lying. By extension, Gabriel had killed Jack.

The truth was too much to face. He stayed by Jack's side for hours, despite numerous requests for him to leave. Just another hour, he asked. Eventually, patience ran out, and Gabriel had to be dragged out of the room by Reinhardt.

Gabriel tried to hold on, kicking and screaming and threats, but Reinhardt was far too strong. Reinhardt was silent as he dragged Gabriel out of the castle. As soon as they were outside, he let Gabriel go. He looked over at the entrance and was tempted to go back in, but what would be the point? Jack was dead.

Gabriel let out another pained sob. Oh God, Jack was dead.

Without hesitation, Reinhardt threw his arms around Gabriel. He wanted to push him away, but he didn't realise just how badly he needed this hug. Gabriel let himself fall apart in Reinhardt's arms, sobbing quietly in his chest. None of this felt real.

Gabriel would  _ never  _ forgive himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :') I'm so sorry
> 
> Bug me on [Tumblr](http://vehicroids.tumblr.com) || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/vehicroids)
> 
> Go follow [Save](https://twitter.com/savegalkissy) too


	8. Chapter 8

The kingdom fell into mourning once again, blackened by mourning clothes and a sombre atmosphere. The keep was worse. It was silent, as though people were too terrified to speak.

Reportedly, the ex-queen did not react to the news. Instead, she became a shell of her former self. With no husband to dry her tears and no son to hold her tight, she had nothing left. At least she had the bought affection of handmaidens and ladies in waiting. In public, her expression was cold like tempered steel. Behind closed doors, Gabriel had heard her cry. More than once, he wanted to go in and offer his condolences, but it felt inappropriate.

Watching the kingdom's current state forced Gabriel's gut to twist in guilt. There was only one thing that soothed him; the welcoming embrace of the local tavern. Every coin Gabriel earned was spent there, drowning his sorrows until Jack's face was buried in the ocean floor of his heart.

The other knights left Gabriel alone. He wasn't sure if he was glad or hurt. He occasionally received a glance from someone and he nodded in acknowledgement, but he said nothing. Maybe he was glad for the solitude after all.

The late nights alone with alcohol lead to dreamless sleep. He woke up with his head pounding and his mouth dry, but he didn't care. The ache fogged his mind, and he couldn't think. If he couldn't think, he couldn't hurt. Gabriel would drink until his mind fell apart, if that was what it took.

It didn't take long for a funeral date to be announced: it would be held only days after his passing. When Gabriel found out, he'd drunk until he passed out at the tavern. He didn't cry - he had no right to cry. He found out the next morning that Jesse had the thankless job of dragging his sorry ass to bed.

By his bed sat a card addressed to him. He reached for it, almost dropping it in the process. It took a moment to force his eyes to settle enough to read what was on the card. The writing was elegant, almost too elegant to read. He held his hand over his face as he realised what he was holding: an invitation to Jack's funeral.

For the first time since Jack's passing, Gabriel shed a tear.

As Jack's knight, it only made sense for Gabriel to be there. Yet as soon as he found Jack's mother, he thanked her profusely. The corner of her lip twitched in what he assumed was an attempted smile. She had to know what Jack and Gabriel meant to each other. He wondered if he would have still gotten the invite if she knew this was Gabriel's fault.

The thought was silence with more alcohol.

Since Moira's passing, Gabriel had lost his abilities. So killing her broke her hold on everyone - figures. In the end, all that Gabriel had done was for nothing. All he had to show for his actions was a dead prince and empty goblets of drink.

***

Gabriel's week-long bender had come to a close, just for one day.

He was washed and dressed in his clean uniform and looked at himself in the mirror. He was clean shaven for the first time in a long time, though his eyes looked sunken. Gabriel was a broken, empty man.

His fingers were already itching for another drink, just one to tide him over until the end of the funeral. Gabriel held himself back; he could drink himself to death when it was over. He could pretend to be a model knight until then, for the sake of Jack's memory.

Jack's funeral was smaller than his father's - he didn't have the same connections or the same friends. It was probably better this way, and more personal. Still, Gabriel didn't know any of the guests, though he recognised some from the coronation. That felt like years ago now.

The funeral was held outside. By some miracle, the weather held out, despite the heavy clouds hanging above. The grave site had been decorated in flowers: white heathers and lilies, tied together with royal blue ribbons. Jack never cared much for flowers. Gabriel thought of the times they had spent in the garden together. It felt like a lifetime ago since they had met among the flowers. He could almost laugh as he remembered threatening Jack, and how it had lead to falling for the prince.

How did falling in love end up like this? He knew love killed, but he didn't take it so literally.

The funeral was about to start. Gabriel fought to wipe the tears from his eyes, but he couldn't stop them. He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. He would keep it together, he had to keep it together. Someone touched his shoulder: Jack's mother.

"Sir Gabriel," she said. "I have a request. We don't have enough men to carry Jack, and as I know the two of you were… close, I was hoping I could rely on you."

She stood tall and proud, though her bottom lip was quivering. Gabriel's heart broke for her; this couldn't have been easy. He put his hand on hers, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Your majesty, it would be my honour."

Gabriel gathered around the coffin with Jack's relatives, most of whom he had never met. They cast him a dirty look - they know what you did, his mind sneered, but he did his best to ignore it. His hands shook as he helped lift the coffin. Jack's coffin. The thought was enough to make Gabriel waver, if only for a moment. He pulled himself together and carried Jack with the others: he would not break.

They walked past mourning family, past children who barely had any clue what was going on, past dignitaries who didn't care who sat on the throne. Gabriel tried not to pay attention to the other guests.

He helped put the coffin down beside the priest. Gabriel took a moment to stretch before one of the men gently pried open the coffin. Open coffin funeral - because a closed one just wasn't difficult enough. He took a peek inside, and his heart sank all over again.

Jack looked peaceful in his coffin. His face had been made up to look less pale, with some colour in his cheeks and lips. He stunk of perfume to hide the stench of death lingering in the coffin. It didn't work.

The other men went back to their seats, but Gabriel lingered. He didn't want to let go yet. He didn't give a shit what anyone else thought of him. He brushed his fingers against Jack's cheek, half expecting him to wake up. Jack didn't move. Gabriel wasn't sure why he was trying.

"Jack, I'm sorry," Gabriel croaked. "All I wanted was to keep you safe."

There was no excuse for his mistakes. He knew that. He took a deep, shuddering breath before leaning in. They could hang him in the gallows for this for all he cared, so long as he could have this. He placed a chaste kiss to Jack's lips, before stroking his cheek. His heart broke all over again as he moved away. He turned to take his seat, but he heard a gasp.

_ It hurt. _

Lungs burned with one, raspy breath. Unused muscles refused to move - his whole body felt like it had been pulled apart and stitched together again haphazardly, his body foreign and awkward. He tried again to move, but his limbs were met with soft resistance. Hold on a moment…

Prince Jack opened his eyes. The first thing he was was a cloudy day, the second was Gabriel looking down at him. More gathered, faces he couldn't quite place. Jack started to understand where he was: this was his own funeral.

"Jack?!" Gabriel choked.

Jack blinked, his eyes dry and tired already. He tried to sit up, but his body fought against him. Every breath was a conscious effort, and his own heartbeat felt slow in his fingertips. Jack made a noise that vaguely sounded like _Gabe_. The world spun to blackness, and the prince was gone once more.

Jack woke again in his own bed.

He couldn't move. His fingers twitched as someone prodded him. Jack's eyes flickered open to a swathe of blonde hair, dancing with movement. The movement stopped, then a face looked over at him. Jack was confused until he remembered; this was doctor Ziegler. She gave him her brightest smile.

"Your highness," she said, a lilt of an accent in her voice. "Good morning. I'm happy to see you're well."

"What…" Jack took a breath, and she gently shushed him.

"Save your energy. It's not every day one comes back from the dead."

Jack didn't understand. He wasn't dead. The last thing he remembered was his coronation. He could still see the guests in his mind, cheering as he rose the glass to his lips. He saw Gabriel's look of apprehension. He saw Lady O'Deorain's smirk as he took a sip of the bitter wine. His body was weak like his energy had been sapped, he collapsed on his chair… then he woke up in his own coffin. Gabriel was looking down at him, relief and horror etched on his face.

Jack's breaths were slow but steady, though his chest hurt with every breath. Doctor Ziegler grabbed a saucer of liquid and brought it to his lips. It tasted as foul as it stunk, like dirt and skunk mixed into one. Jack choked on it, but he felt strength return to his hands.

"As I thought," she hummed, before looking at the door. "Lena, could you go tell him his highness is awake?"

The knight nodded before dashing out of the room. Jack felt strange. Whatever he had drunk, he could feel it running through his veins, warm and strange. He tried to move, but he could just about manage to move his hand to his stomach. Jack hated being in bed. How long had it been since he had stood? Jack's legs refused to budge, which was answer enough.

The door burst open, startling Jack. He looked over and saw Gabriel, who walked over to him and sank to his knees beside him. He grabbed Jack's hand tightly, an uncontrollable and relieved laugh spilling from his lips. He kissed Jack's fingers as tears began to fall down his face. Jack tried to touch Gabriel, but his hand remained useless at his side. Doctor Ziegler left the room without a word, closing the door behind her with a soft click.

"Good grief Jack, I still can't believe it. You're here, you're alive, you're…" Gabriel held Jack's hand close to his face. "I missed you so much."

The thought of being dead was too strange a concept to wrap his head around. Jack tried a smile, his hand twitching in Gabriel's in response. Jack felt like shit, but nothing made him feel better like Gabriel could.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for making that deal with Moira. When you're better, I know you owe me an ass kicking." Gabriel kissed his middle finger. "It doesn't matter to me. It just means you're alive."

Jack tried to speak, but his throat had been burned from the poison. If he could move, he would kiss Gabriel's face and hold him until he calmed down. He couldn't. He was happy to lay there with Gabriel holding his hand for dear life. He hoped he would never let go.

***

Talk of the prince's miraculous resurrection was talk of the keep.

Every single movement was passed around the keep. It started with him moving his hand, then his whole arm. It wasn't much, but it was more than anyone expected. People wondered if he would ever walk again. What sort of king couldn't even stand alone? It had been two months since his resurrection, yet he was still reportedly bedridden.

It was horrible. Jack should be walking around the courtyard. He should be awkwardly fumbling with a sword. Whatever had brought him back to life was nothing short of a miracle - or suspected witchcraft.

Life was slowly turning back to normal. The guards were trickling back to the keep, glad to have their jobs back. For now, the kingdom was at peace, but peace never lasted. If enemies found out about Jack's weakened state, they would take this chance to finish the job. Little did they know it wasn't an enemy who tried to kill Jack. They would never find out the truth.

Gabriel volunteered for the night shift. After his pity party, he didn't trust himself at night. He needed something to do to keep away from the tavern. Gabriel was back at his post in the courtyard, bored half to death. Everything had died from the early winter chill, dead and depressing. He couldn't wait for spring. The wind was cold, even worse in the middle of the night. He hasn't missed the night shift.

Gabriel was tired. He hadn't had a restful sleep in what felt like years. He'd certainly passed out, but it wasn't real sleep: it was stasis, waiting to wake up to do the day all over again. He yawned, stretching. Gabriel hoped his reflexes wouldn't fail him when he needed them.

He heard something walking, but Gabriel didn't think much of it at first. In the dim light, he could make out a figure. It wouldn't be a guard, not at this time of night, and not here. He put a hand on his sword and approached slowly.

"Identify yourself," he said.

The man paused. "Gabriel? We have to stop meeting like this."

He knew that voice. He dropped his hand from his hilt as a body collided hard with his. Gabriel wrapped his arms around him and closed his eyes. He smelled of woods and a touch of sickness, but he smelled of home. He smelled of summer mornings and the garden of spring.

He smelled of  _ Jack _ .

Gabriel squeezed him tight, only loosening to let the poor man breathe. Relief washed over him like a wave - he could have cried.

"You're walking! And talking! You're-" Gabriel pulled away. "You are Jack, right? Please tell me you're not a fake."

"No, I promise, it's me. I'm fine." Jack laughed faintly.

"Should you really be standing?" Gabriel asked.

"No. But when have I ever done what I'm told?"

Gabriel didn't have anything to say to that; Jack was right. They found a bench and sat down. Gabriel folded his hands over his lap and he told him everything from the beginning. He told Jack about Moira - or rather, Lady O'Deorain - was not who she claimed to be.

"So, does this mean I have a fairy godmother?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, had. She's dead, Jack."

Jack went quiet after that.

Gabriel told him about their fight, how he had killed her. Killing Moira had killed Jack, but it had also made Gabriel's powers vanish. He was back to being a normal man. He still didn't know how Jack was alive. Neither of them did. They were both glad he was alive.

"I'm sorry. Look, if I knew what she would've taken, I wouldn't have said yes. You're the whole reason I did," Gabriel said.

They went quiet again. Jack thought about everything they had been through together. A memory came to the surface from half a year ago. Jack took his hand.

"Strength for strength, wasn't it? So by gaining power, you've lost your reason to fight," Jack said.

Gabriel scratched the back of his neck. "You know, I never thought about it, but it makes sense now that you mention it."

It made sense to a fairy, at least.

Jack leaned against him. His armour was cold, yet Jack still felt warm. He closed his eyes as Gabriel rubbed his arm. This was heaven. Screw whatever afterlife he had been to - this was where he wanted to be for the rest of his life. Gabriel buried his face in Jack's hair.

"I love you," Gabriel muttered.

Jack took a moment - was he hearing that right? Gabriel didn't move, more statue than man at that moment. Jack shuffled an inch closer, his hand on Gabriel's knee.

"I love you, too. And I forgive you."

Jack's heart was pounding in his chest, while Gabriel laughed, giddy. He squeezed Jack again, who huffed in pain. Jack wrapped his arms around Gabriel and squeezed him back at tightly as he could.

They both realised at the same time what had saved Jack - true love's kiss. Maybe they could be like all good fairy tales and have a happily ever after.

***

The city was ablaze in colour, bursting in pinks and reds and yellows. One colour stood out - royal blue.

Stalls sold mementos of decorative plates, colourful pieces of cloth, all kinds of useless tat. Houses had been decorated, covered in colour for the occasion. The music was loud and the alcohol flowed freely - for their prince had become king.

Redoing his coronation was nerve-wracking for Jack. He looked down at the glass in disdain and sniffed the wine several times. No matter how many people tried it first, Jack couldn't shake the fear. In the end, he squeezed his eyes shut and downed the glass. It wasn't majestic, but he was alive. Jack looked around the room, grinning. His eyes fell to Gabriel, and their relief was shared: Jack was fine.

As the guests ate, their glasses were consistently filled with alcohol. Jack and Gabriel didn't drink; it was more fun watching nobles embarrass themselves. They watched the Duke of Cambridge vomit over a princess' shoes, and they had to stifle a laugh behind their hands.

A travelling bard joined the celebrations. He wore a peculiar green outfit, with a smile that had women fawning for him. Gabriel whispered that the man looked like a frog, and Jack had to agree. Frog or not, he had the voice of an angel, and he was good on his lute. 

"A cursed prince, crowned king, now dons his cloak," he started, casting a look at the king. "Coronation begins, and before him stands his fate."

Gabriel hated this song, but it wasn't his choice to tell the bard to beat it. Jack took his hand and squeezed it gently. Gabriel stroked the back of his hand with his thumb, bracing himself for the retelling.

"And with a kind lover's words, and a knight's promise, it seems he may be protected from his curse." The bard stopped, sombre. "A curse to sleep a hundred years."

Jack felt Gabriel shift uncomfortably beside him. The guilt hadn't left Gabriel yet, no matter how many times Jack told him he was forgiven.

"But fate is tricky, and indeed tricks were played," he sang, before raising a glass. "Cheers, dear prince! For you shall not be crowned king today."

Jack couldn't help but laugh, raising his glass to the bard. It had only been a few months or so, but it felt like a lifetime ago. Listening to their story being told from an outsider's perspective made it feel less real. The story went on, talking about the dear knight riding on horseback to the forest to save his beloved. Gabriel looked at Jack.

"Just saying, that wasn't a dragon. I'm pretty sure a dragon would have been less of a pain," Gabriel said. "A dragon. Where'd he even get that from?"

"Creative liberties, I suppose. Or the story has been passed around incorrectly, but neither would surprise me."

It wasn't the worst iteration Jack had heard. There were tales of a wicked witch stealing his heart from his chest and Gabriel had to put it back, or the ones where it was all a ploy by another kingdom. Bards and town gossips had wild imaginations. This was probably one of the nicer interpretations, if he was honest.

The guests, suitably merry, piled into the grand hall as the band started to play. Jack grabbed Gabriel's hand and pulled him to the dancefloor. It was strange to think that, over a year ago, his parents held a ball in this very hall to find Jack a suitor. As he put his hand on Gabriel's shoulder, he realised they had done their job. Gabriel snuck his arm around his waist and pulled him closer.

Jack felt the air escape from his lungs as he looked at Gabriel: he was gorgeous.

Warm brown eyes lit up with joy as he twirled Jack around. His face was graced by a gorgeous smile, bubbling with laughter. Jack loved Gabriel. He had loved Gabriel since they had met. He cradled Gabriel's face in his hands, their foreheads touching.

"Marry me," he blurted out, and Gabriel stopped.

Their relationship was far from secret at this point - Gabriel had shaken too many hands congratulating a  _ man of his stature _ landing a king - but this? Never in his wildest dreams did he think he would have this chance.

"I don't think I could handle being a prince, your majesty. Being a knight is enough for me," he chuckled.

"But Sir Gabriel," Jack cooed, earning himself the biggest look of  _ don't  _ from his partner. "I won't push you, but I'm sure that I want to spend my life with you. Even if you don't want to marry me."

Gabriel twirled Jack again, humming in thought. "And who am I to refuse a king? Of course I'll marry you."

Jack couldn't help himself. He plastered kisses all over Gabriel's face, whose cheeks turned warm. As king, who could tell him he couldn't marry his knight? Who could tell him he couldn't marry the man who had saved his life? Even if they tried, Jack couldn't care any less. He would do it anyway.

"Prince Gabriel," Jack hummed. "It's got a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

Gabriel scoffed. "Don't ruin it."

Not that he ever could. This was far beyond Gabriel's dreams. He closed the gap between their bodies and danced the night away with Jack. He was going to spend the rest of his life with him.

And neither of them could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was named 'lol jk' in my doc and Save laughed at it asdfgh anyway lol jk
> 
> My one hint was not posting all the art in the fic :3c
> 
> Bug me on [Tumblr](http://vehicroids.tumblr.com) || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/vehicroids)
> 
> And a final shout of to [Save](https://twitter.com/savegalkissy) themselves!


End file.
